Queen
by Nur Misurr
Summary: All her life Yuuki was manipulated by Rido and hated the murderer of her family, Kaname. Kaname/Yuuki.
1. Suspect

All Vampire Knight affiliations are reserved to Hino Matsuri.

* * *

Summary: _All her life Yuuki was manipulated by Rido and hated the murderer of her family, Kaname. Kaname/Yuuki._

* * *

**Queen **

I

A formal rapport was priority ever year. Humans would find the communion similar to paying bills or getting their vehicles serviced. A periodic venture of sorts accumulated faces, names, creatures from all highs and lows. The dim lighting of the music hall was plunged with maundering humans mumbling over drinks, food, and ornate dancing. She complied to her aching feet by taking a chair at a table and scanned the multitude of businessmen, famous architects lost in raillery for the evening.

She found no harm in delighting with the phlegmatic turn of atmosphere, although it wasn't useful yawning for half-hour while she sat alone pondering over the figures skating the marble floor. She glanced softly at the approaching maître who stiffened in hesitation under her gaze.

Was it her robust ruby glance, or the distinctiveness derived from birth why he trembled in her proximity?

"Enjoy your drink, Ms. Kuran." He retreated.

She overlooked the matter as her gaze transferred to the passing beautiful women and reached for her drink. Her fingers grazed the glass and stilled at the merging presence of steadfast vampires in the placid union between humans.

She would've obeyed instinct and run at the hastening league plummeting the hall. However she held to her seat, consumed the champagne, an act very tamed and well pronounced of a pureblood. Her demeanor wouldn't be analyzed and the spell she learned since her birth at disguising her scent and origins from the world would come in handy. She came as a furtive insect did. Basking in the illusion of mingling with various humans, listening to their hinted conversation in idle amusement, all unrelated to her objective for the evening. Nonetheless, Yuuki idolized the imperceptible attachment in equi-standard with mortal humans.

A steady review of three men dressed in apparent trench coat limited them to the legendary presence of Vampire Hunters. Seated in the diagonal corner on the second level and overlooking the principle dancing hall, Yuuki glided to her feet. One hand perched on the back of her chair and the other hanging loosely on her side with eyes pursuing the three scourgers in the horde of dancers.

_How do they know?_ Was her first question but she had no doubt her disguise would resume effect.

Power of a pureblood was formidable on all grounds. Even with the existing hunter's association that employed habitual tribal magic, most pureblood surpassed their methods. Largely they worked successfully on humans. Of course the mere notion of being blinded to their special mission stirred unwanted interest but Yuuki stood restrained and passive, like all composed purebloods in the world deemed to be and gaily passed the frequent shadows promenading the floor, forever fusing amongst shadowy corridors.

Raptly, Zero glared at the second floor. Lavender eyes charging the cornered corridors, it wouldn't strike none in the slightest but the quiet drift in the air made his lungs freeze and soon he was rushing up the stairs past inconsequential humans and halted next to an empty table and a half drank champagne.

"Zero." Kaito stealthily advanced to his side, warily eyeing the shadows as vigorously as his silver-haired comrade. "Hasn't been too long." He snidely grunted.

Having no interest to respond, Zero quietly watched the passing train of guests. From the corner of his eye, he regarded the drawn chair and before Kaito could question his motive, he had grabbed the drink and sniffed the ring of the glass.

"Will it always be like this?" Kaito folded his arms and continued to hose Zero's calm disposition with a mouthful of displeasing augur. "A relentless tug toward the suspected, only missing him by seconds. The air is surprisingly clear. Did we miss something or are you hungry for a prey like a disillusioned idiot?" Through clenched his teeth, he added grudgingly, "Remember, I'm here to watch _you_. Don't hold your desire to kill far important than your duties."

An apathetic glance was cast toward Kaito as Zero stepped toward one of the many corridors. His nose stung with the scent of alcohol and sweat. His fascination with the intermittent halls and ajar doors ceased the instant he caught a drift of extreme heat against the soles of his feet.

Kaito sensed it too, one more efficient with his surroundings and swerved Zero out of the way as the impounding explosion throttled the fragile humans into shambles of blood, clothes, and bones.

Another explosion proceeded, but Zero shoved Kaito, nudging away from the rubble of wood toward the direction of the blaze.

* * *

At first sight he thought he stared at the original. The same luxurious brunette tresses and soft face that made his heart ache at the trite recognition of emotions that lay hidden for over a decade. In spite of the bewitching picture she made, sprawled harmlessly on stones and shackled by the arms, he felt the act of restraining her was farfetched despite her being an indomitable and revered pureblood.

"So you have finally revealed yourself." He touched the metal bars of the prison with a smile. Removing his glasses, he slipped the key in the lock before pushing the portal and stepped within the confines. "If you sense me, why don't you awake?" He gently requested upon noticing her hands tug across her curled legs.

Fur coat and silk crimson gown dignified for her status in society. She appeared nothing short of royalty, and he assumed it was her prime or a habit learned from living elegantly. He had no doubt she was treated fairly special. Her blood, like no other on the planet. An esoteric name and beauty, she was a precious stone the world jealously hid. With her vampire instincts reviving from its previous comatose state, he waited for her astute senses to map her surroundings.

Lowering himself on the stoned floor, he studied the ripples of concentrated lines on her forehead and in between twin brows. Ruby, a shimmer of intense crimson entwined with black, the pair of eyes strayed from the floor directly toward Kurosu Kaien.

Stunned by her stark resemblance to her mother, Kaien flung a hand on his mouth and edged sideways once she patiently sat up. Her unwavering and calm gaze turned to the prison bars and back on him. She shifted her legs under the red sea of her gown and folded shackled hands in her lap.

"Were you hiding?" Kaien questioned in slight debate. "Your existence has been unknown, I was convinced you were dead. Juuri hadn't informed me your whereabouts. Unfortunately, I heard she too diminished with Haruka." The stiffening of her timid frame made him pause his contemplative mumble and examine the nervous creases around her mysteriously gloomy eyes.

"How?" She mouthed, "Do you know mother and father?"

"_Kuran_ is a distinguished name in both worlds." He animatedly smiled. "I happened to be acquainted with them early before you were born, dear Yuuki."

In stifle shock, her fingers gripped the silk around her legs. Swiftly hoisting the dress, she rose to her feet with expert agility and lingered. For a moment, Kaien considered she'd resort to disable him with her powers and barge her way out of the prison like a tempest from a new day. Yuuki resisted the noxious thought that filling her bones and bubbled the ventricles of her heart. She might as well make the most of the belligerent danger by working her powers on the oaf and make her escape. Any pureblood would demolish any essence of themselves in the lower vessel's mind. Her efforts wouldn't be glaring compared to others.

Glaring at the blond man kneeling on the floor, she pressed her arms into her ribs. "My spell has worn off. I don't recall how but you shouldn't remember a thing after I'm—"

"Removing my memory?" Chuckling amusedly, Kaien climbed to his feet with an approving nod. "Your powers will affect anyone you want. But before you proceed, wouldn't you prefer to know how you came to be in Hunters Association?" He indicated the hunter bounds trenched with spell-work further limiting her mobility. "You are officially under arrest, Kuran Yuuki."

"Arrest?" She repeated in disbelief. "What have I done to fall into such a predicament?"

"Perhaps nothing." Kaien automatically comforted, "It was a matter of finding you at a place you hadn't right to be. You were caught in the explosion. None survived but you. As is expected of a pureblood to weather mortal fatalities, expect beheading or a stake to the heart."

"Stop." Yuuki averted her head, feeling dismal to hear him narrate her abilities as if reading a mundane pamphlet. "Whoever you are, please, stop. Don't mention my parents, who or what I am, and what I can or can't do."

"And why not, Kuran Yuuki. The pureblood princess has lastly unveiled."

"Please, stop!" She cried anxiously. The force of her emotions rattled the bars and stirred a flurry of wind that whipped his glasses out of his fingers and flung back his neatly tied hair into an withered mess. Apologetically, Yuuki shook her head, "I'm sorry. Usually my composure never leaves me but current circumstances have stripped me of this."

Bafflement was overridden the instant his heart rang faster at the acknowledgment of where she had procured such a temper. One that reminded him of her late mother years ago. "You resemble Juuri most definitely." Kaien murmured fondly. "She wasn't very patient but whimsical. That was very charming."

She huffed impatiently under her breath as his ceaseless babble about her mother. "I don't understand why an explosion would have occurred at the Rouen Gala. I was enjoying the festivities."

"Neither do we, dear Yuuki." Kaien replied, "We, the Hunters Association, received a message moments prior to the explosion that a Level E vampire wandered into the gala and could consequently endanger the inhabitants. As you might have guessed," He implied at the bland expression she wore, "There was no Level E vampire. We found you instead. Doesn't it seem strange the outcome came in your disfavor?"

"My disfavor? How can I be at fault if I'm perfectly innocent?"

"A pureblood can survive mortal attacks, even lure vampires to your feet and cause them harm. If you wanted to blemish the gala with a sea of blood, you need to have a monstrous side with that pureblood character. I've come to understand the nature of vampires isn't appealing or gentle."

"I'm told the hunters' ancestors ate a pureblood to gain powers. So the part about being appealing and gentle is your hunter side speaking? Hypocrite." Yuuki growled. "I didn't instigate or had anything to do with the explosion. The killing of humans—I would never."

"The nature of my questions is simply to know why you were there. An unprecedented pureblood who hid her identity with spells and was considered dead for over eleven years. It sure is perplexing."

"Can't I attend a simple gala by myself? I often disguise myself as is my habit since I was young."

"Due to the explosion, your force field shattered, and we were able to recognize you right away and brought you here without fail." Kaien stretched a palm toward Yuuki with an elated smile. "I'm Kurosu Kaien, President of the Hunters Association."

She glared uncannily at the hand. "Since you already know who I am..."

"Hohoho." Throwing his head back, he chuckled. "Juuri would've loved to see you grown up! But it would've created trouble since you both look alike. I wouldn't be able to guess which one was which hmm." He pondered.

Yuuki muttered morosely out of exasperation. "I see you talk about my mother. A lot."

"I am indebt to Juuri." Kaien bowed his head reverently and spoke up frankly, "I can't release you yet as we must continue investigating. I don't doubt you hadn't a thing to do with the explosion but for the Peace Treaty to exist—we have to do what is right."

"I understand." Yuuki lowered her gaze to the floor in deep thought. The outcome smartly incepted her to possible conviction and she'd nothing to substantiate her innocence. Even her status as pureblood piled against her.

"You will remain here." Kaien paused at the magic laced shackles. "We have it for protection, dear Yuuki. Your being a pureblood is risky. We haven't had a pureblood in our captivity for over a decade." Kaien swallowed the numbness in his throat at the thought. "The last one was… Not docile."

"I'll cooperate with protocol." Yuuki muttered not too happily. "I'm not afraid. I have nothing to hide. But…Kaien-sama."

His eyes widened with rivulet of tears. "Sa-sa-saamaa…. _Meeee_?" He pointed at himself and rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Eh, oji-san?"

"Ojii-saaaan?" He shrieked incredulously, swaying on his feet from dizziness.

"Uh—well, you do seem to know my parents so if you don't—"

"I don't! I don't!" Kaien squawked, flapping his arms energetically. "Be my guest!"

"Hm." She nodded. "Then, Kaien oji-san—"

He was chocking on tears but nodded encouragingly lest she lose patience and douse him with incapacitating increments of pureblood fury.

"Please grant me the favor of safeguarding my identity from outside personnel."

Drying the rivulet of tears, Kaien asked, "Why, Yuuki? The Vampire Society will want to now the existence of their pureblood princess."

"I've always kept it hidden from public." Yuuki frowned at the floor. "It wouldn't be right releasing the news yet. In time, the world will know I haven't died like my parents."

"And your brother?"

The gentleness of her expression decreased in place of a forced smile that seemed cold and calculating, unfitting for the soft face. "Just keep it a secret for now, I beg you." Yuuki bowed down her waist, "Kaien oji-san."

"No, no!" Kaien jumped to straighten her. "Juuri's daughter shouldn't bow to me! Hnh?" He reverted to the bars questionably as an advancing shadow halted near the open door. "Zero-kun." Kaien grinned, "Our princess has awaken. Your assumptions were true. Even if you hadn't made them, I would've known but I'm impressed by your sharp….ness." Kaien slowed at the abhorrent scowl above piercing lavender eyes that regarded the subject unblinkingly.

"Loosen the glare, Zero-kun." Kaien sighed, "She is a daughter of a friend."

"A suspect is a suspect." He hissed from the darkness.

Kaien released Yuuki's delicate arm and stepped back. "Don't mind him, Yuuki. I promise to take good care of you, but while I'm gone, Zero-kun will be responsible for you. Officially you are _his_ catch, or so he claims." He gave the silver-haired a rueful glance.

She could only think of sitting back on the cold ground moments after Kaien's departure. Yuuki peered at the cracks and laps of chains falling from the wall and circulating her legs. Fingering the lock with an index finger, she focused on releasing the locks apart. The mechanism thrust out the loop and slid back.

Watching her from the darkness in disapproval, Zero clamped a fist around a bar. "Purebloods sure find resources to satisfy themselves."

Yuuki's nocturnal vision discovered him under the terrain of shadows. The gun clutched within his hand trembled from weak control. She sensed his resistance on the trigger. "I'm not trying to escape." She shifted the shackle over her wrist. Her fingers glided across the thick red gash draped upon pale skin. "It hurts, the shackles burn my hands. Hunter magic is very extraordinary. Like the Bloody Rose can weaken my healing powers, giving you the advantage to wound me and have ultimate consequences."

Zero merely returned the gun in the hoister. "I'm not impetuous to strike a pureblood without specific indictment. You are merely a suspect."

"I suppose that means I'm safe for now." Yuuki whispered.

Zero's eyes hardened in aversion. Her real nature lay hidden beneath a doll-face and intoxicating charm of a gallant lady. He couldn't be fooled, but she did resemble an innocent lamb confined in a lion's den. "When you're found guilty for massacring humans, you won't last for a second in my hands, _Kuran_." His incisors grinded in enunciation at the royal name. Crudely lavender eyes flashed on her and he stepped into the shadows, leaving the prison.

* * *

"And what have we found?" Kaien questioned late in the evening in his office. "She was there at the wrong place, wrong time."

"No doubt pureblood have the ability to do dangers and cause deaths in the blink of an eye." Kaito eyed Zero with narrowed eyes, "The news of a Level E vampire was clearly a red-herring."

"I agree." Kaien leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the wooden table. "Oddly, the set up has turned the tables on our dear Yuuki. I don't believe she is the culprit."

"No matter what sentiments you hold for that pureblood, she is _still _a suspect." Reminded Zero impatiently.

"Ah, Zero-kun." Kaien squinted his eyes and bashfully batted his eyelashes. "Don't you see how _cute_ Yuuki is? Thought dead for so long but ultimately she shows up—out of nowhere! A miracle of the purebloods! Juuri's wonder never fails to astound me!"

"A set up to uncover the little lamb." Remarked Kaito, kicking the leg of the guest chair to make room for him-self comfortably and glanced austerely toward his comrade on the left corner, standing alone near the curtains. "She was living capably for years."

"I understand what you're trying to say, Kaito." Scowled Kaien in deep thought, "The one who sent us the red-herring is quiet possibly the culprit himself and responsible for setting Yuuki up. Even with her disguise spell, this individual already knew of her plans to attend the gala."

Zero peered at the two and strode toward the doors.

Kaien briskly stood up, "We still have to discuss Yuuki." He alerted.

"Who ever the culprit is, I will give him his punishment." Zero slammed the door in the lock.

"He always does things on his own will." Kaien chuckled sheepishly, "Doesn't care what I say…heh."

"Ever wonder why?" Kaito raised a brow, "Zero hates to be smothered."

"But he was very accepting a couple years ago." Countered Kaien, "Wasn't he?"

"Face it, he hates you and your stupid fatherly displays. Affection can't be offered but must be awarded. Hunter's don't live by the lifestyle you've forced him into. He is suffocating and has reached past his limits."

_Limits. _Falling back in his chair, he nodded. "Yes, even Zero-kun has limits. So does dear Yuuki—as does her brother and the fragile humans who strived to fight the fire at the gala."

"Speaking of which," Kaito lifted a finger to the ceiling, a speculative glimmer appeared in his dark eyes as he declared, "Because of all possible evidence burnt to crisp and no survivors remain, we must debrief the little lamb soon." Digging into his head full of hair with a fist, he scratched his scalp, droning as if half asleep, "Since she claims she is innocent, we must retrieve details prior to the explosion. She must've been conscious at the time. Discounting her, the remaining ones were Zero, Toga, and I. We sensed the explosion at the last minute. The first floor was eradicated unlike the second floor."

"It was a trap." Murmured Kaien softly, "Calling you there, killing humans, coincidentally finding Yuuki…"

"Why?" Kaito opened his eyes. "So we can have the blood princess to ourselves?"

Kaien looked up with a tight smirk. "Think closely, Kaito." He leaned back in his chair and resumed liquidly. "A place where Vampires can't be trusted or permitted entrance unless tamed. At the heart of the citadel is one of the long considered 'deceased' pureblood. What does that say to you, Kaito? A sinister work and we are the ones falling into a trap?"

"Knowing me, do you have to ask?" Kaito stood up and folded his sleeves to his elbows. "The only plan I guarantee is getting to the bottom of the incident. It'd be best to let the princess know she'll have to do incomparable things for a pureblood."

"I know the association will not agree." Kaien began. "But I intend to protect her."

"Then you ought to gamble your life," Kaito approached the door. "If our president vies to protect the princess, whatever plan we are falling into can't be avoided. It was so we could find her at the gala, bring her with us and keep her here—a protection from what, we don't know." Kaito raised a brow. "And you wonder whether the explosion was done uniquely to save her or bring her down. Need I remind her existence has been unknown to all? If you want to protect her, keep her away from me, or I will pluck all hair off her head to get the answers I seek. Because I see it clear than ever, the culprit knows the princess personally." He closed the office door sharply.

* * *

He wasn't overly reactive but the impulsive desire made his legs weak. Desperately clutching his throat, he shoved his shoulder against a brick wall of an alley. Bloody Rose pressed tight against his throbbing heart, he grunted, and closed his eyes in agony.

From the narrow opening, a hand launched on his shoulder, steadily brushing into his silver hair and cupped the back of his scalp. "Thought you had better control of yourself." Toga murmured.

Pushing indignantly away, Zero slid across the wall. No one had seen him at his worst but having his teacher as a rapt audience once in a while made his thoughts somber.

_'Don't make me regret saving your life.' _It was true, the very reason he was alive and continued to exist was Toga.

Multiple times he had the urge to give up on his blood-starved body and sink under the barrel of Blood Rose. Toga succeeded holding him back. Moments like these, he had to push down his primal vampire instincts. Out of breath, Zero slumped to his knees.

Looming above the young boy, Toga folded his arms. "Hmph. The intervals are growing shorter. With the presence of the pureblood, the thought of tasting the most powerful blood is craving for release." Toga glared at the opening of the alley. "These unfamiliar tidings will continue. Take these for now, Kid," From his coat, he tossed a pack of pills over Zero's shoulder. "Giving me your pills won't stop your need for blood." A flare of pity sparked across his gaze at his dear pupil.

One so strong with an extraordinary future, Kiryuu Zero would rise and became a remarkable hunter like his ancestors. Only now, he has been reduced to a starving vampire unable to control his cravings. Bonded by a pureblood until his last breath, there was no escape. His resentment for vampires began since birth. The duty of a vampire hunter was indeed to eradicate vampires, but being one himself, ruined the nature of his work. At his worst and trying times, Toga could only watch Zero's back as he struggled to swallow the pills his body had been rejecting.

"Make it work." Toga murmured deep in his throat. "When you've had enough, I'll ready the trigger but not now." He growled. "_Not now_, Zero."

It took considerable twenty minutes for Zero to recompose. Catching the rift of Toga's cloak on a random chair on the street-café, he arrived looking disdainful and hopeless as usual, a picture Toga was accustomed to over the years of monitoring Zero's health. Instead of sitting, he stopped next to the table to regard the elderly man gravely.

"Have you considered what to do with the fine princess?" Toga flicked open the lighter and brushed the tip of his cigar through the flames. He scanned the passing pedestrians and analyzed them for his own amusement. "You didn't sense it, but I was sure I caught a glimpse of something unusual at the gala. The presence was furtively hidden like the spells the princess used to hide her identity. She was not alone."

"Another pureblood?" Surmised Zero bitterly.

"I'm not sure." He tapped the cigar over the astray and settled his arm on the armrest of his chair and regarded Zero's pale countenance in silence. "How much longer are you going to push yourself? Underneath your human disguise, your ruthless nature needs an outlet for blood. If you want, I can arrange for Kaien to gather volunteering humans—"

"I don't want it." Zero cut him scathingly. "The scent of blood…" He averted and covered his mouth. "Is retching."

"If you hate it so much, why does your body want it?" Toga wearily brushed the corner of his eye with his knuckle. "Face it, unless you accept what you've become, you'll continue to suffer."

"That woman…" Zero clenched his teeth in revulsion.

"Ah, the pureblood," Nodded Toga, "I've ascertained she is dead. But the damage was done years ago and now the affects are unavoidable. I can't have you attack anyone randomly just to stable your instincts. Doesn't Kaito tell you how to deal with it?"

Zero scoffed, "I'm used to having my limits tested. And I won't attack purely to satisfy a filthy craving, it's monstrous…" _What I've become._ He glared at the strolling crowds of human.

"Obviously purebloods have more powers than anyone." Toga brought his attention to significant matters, "It's possible whoever she met was a pureblood like herself, using the same spell. But why was she found alone? One so rare and fine, their existence is scarce and the need to protect each other is foremost—"

"She was abandoned." Zero quietly uttered.

Toga put out the cigar before rising. "We can only know for sure through interrogation."

* * *

She was left in the bleak dark and cold of the under ground prison for five days. Obedient to her word and primarily straightforward, an ostensible honesty imbued from innocence. He might have thought she'd been sheltered her whole life from her lack of knowledge of the world. Her well-bred and fine features were trademark for the _Kuran clan. _To think her ancestor at one time was the King of Vampires and furthermore believed in ultimate pacifism between humans and vampires to live peacefully.

"I went alone. I never go to soirees and looked forward to the opportunity and enjoy myself."

"Yuuki." Kaien tilted his head in concern, "Where have you been living all this while?"

Her face flushed in embarrassment, lowering her eyes, she mumbled. "With a trusting friend of the family. After my parent's death, I was taken there."

"A friend from the Vampire Council?" He inquired.

"Yes, Asato Ichijo."

Kaien's frozen countenance denoted his unease at the name. "It wouldn't make sense if you were not close to the Vampire Council, Yuuki. Hearing that you've been living without your brother makes me suspect on the accounts of your separation—"

"Enough of that." Kaito slammed his boot on the table and folded his arms. "We want to know if you have any idea someone followed you?"

She licked her bottom lip. "It's possible, I'm heavily protected by the Ichijo clan, and they may have come to the gala without my knowledge."

"Does that mean everyone uses the same force field to conceal their identity?" Kaito raised a brow.

"In the presence of humans, it's safe to act neutral. Hiding our powers is a safety-check."

"According to you, there were no other vampires at the gala. You went alone and were caught in the explosion." He summarized.

"Yes." The trails of long brown tresses fell against her knees and wrists at her nod.

* * *

The thick scent of burned flesh accumulated the damaged building. Only a grain of relief flooded his form in the absence of blood. Digging across the room of corpses reminded him of the macabre murder of his family. Injuries executed, lives taken, unwanted memories imparted…only to live with the heart-wrenching vestige.

"Oi." Toga ruffled his hair, "Find anything more deplorable than dead bodies?"

"You mean vampire particles." Zero shook off the hand and calmly strode into the tattered halls.

"He was leaving from the first floor, I noticed." Toga reviewed the area intently. Zero paused in between the entrance of the boardroom.

Again the train of dead bodies reined his vision from the doorway. Fire, sizzling furniture, rubbles of weak humans, if he had empathy for a moment it was only due to the brief realization that he might have been one of them if not a vampire. Like a shadow gliding through the night, he made his way into the board room. Through the suffocating smoke, a trailing heartbeat echoed to him, reeling him to the designated corner.

Kaito couldn't have noticed and at first believed they roamed in a ghost town. He glanced at Zero as he shoved a giant table off two bodies. From within the piles, he picked off the dead carcasses. Boot stepping over broken glass, hunting through smoke. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hand dipped in crimson.

The blood froze his body and he refused to make an advance toward her.

Sensing his disquiet, Kaito marched toward the bodies. "Don't tell me the scent of blood has weakened your resolve." He eyed the unconscious girl.

Ignoring his remark, Zero stooped to the floor and pushed off the chair from her legs. His hand snaked underneath her shoulder. Brashly he bent forward to lift her. The thrilling scent of her blood wandered in his nose, exhilarating his senses. His gaze transfixed to her insensate face, focusing on the dark brows. Suddenly, her fingers pinched his left shoulder.

A flare of wind shattered the remaining window, sending the brittle glasses across the room. He was fluid enough to duck behind the table. In her unconscious trance, her senses had every urge to protect herself. The powers of a pureblood were not wayward but distinctly dangerous, possibly employing the field of human's bodies to shield her own during the fire. She may not remember in her dazed state, yet to survive meant everything surrounding her needed to perish.

"Zero." Kaito growled from somewhere within the smoke.

The strength of her fingers eliminated and the furrowed brows cleared. Swiftly, Zero curled an arm over her head and dodged the blowing fire. Her force field had withered as well, leaving her wide open for an attack. At first glance, it was a helpless creature he found, but within his arms was in fact a body fueled with extreme power, rushing with the strongest blood in the world, a pureblood.

He set her down into the car seat outside and closed the door. Wearily, Zero leaned against the window as Kaito approached him speedily. He was about to remove Zero who had hovered the door out of unreasonable guardianship.

"Can't be! Not a pureblood!" Kaito hissed.

The revulsion weeding and fusing in turmoil inside Zero was exposed on Kaito's face. Sternly, he glanced at his comrade from the corner of his eye. "That is my catch."

Kaito glared distrustfully at the prone girl within the car. "Locking her in the association is safest. Who would've thought," He grunted impatiently and stared coldly at Zero's calm disposition. "Keep it in all you want, the moment your desire for her blood will awaken, you'll need to bound her with hunter's magic."

Zero's eyes narrowed in silent resentment. "Losing my nerve for blood, _never."_ He growled.

"You wavered." Kaito pointed, reaching out, he knocked Zero's temple. "If I see that again, I'll be forced to use your own weapon against you." He circled the car and opened the driver door.

Zero glanced over his shoulder at the shadowed figure against the seats. Her hands were still tainted with her own blood from the fire. Yanking away from the car, he strode into the building.

Kaito unrolled the window. "Where are you going?"

"Go without me." Zero muttered. "Her smell is disturbing."

He had long since struggled with his craving for blood, long before meeting the Kuran. With every need for blood, his hatred for vampires increased. Charging into the boardroom, he fingered the burned furnitures and peered out the broken window.

"Won't help," Spat Toga with a curled lip, "We'll have to track him ourselves."

* * *

Kaien was jogging toward the main hall. Guards stepped back obediently and bowed before the silhouette. Restraining his stiff abhorrence for the individual, Kaien stepped over the ledge and pressed his glasses higher against his nose upon reviewing the two-century-old vampire.

"What can I do for you?" Calmly, Kaien questioned, "Head Council Asato?"

No one could underestimate the Head of Vampire Council Asato Ichijo. However, his extreme questionable presence at the doorstep of the Hunters Association was unthinkable. To enter the ground immersed with hunter magic was an act against his diplomatic judgment.

"A word with you, Shacho Kurosu." Asato murmured.

"We regulate vampires and those who aren't tamed can't enter. You must know about our boundaries."

"I do." Asato growled distastefully and cast a snide glare toward the indignant hunters that had assembled behind Kaien.

"Since you aren't tamed and can't enter," Kaien began animatedly, "Therefore, let us meet elsewhere!"

"That won't be necessary." With a wave of his cloak, the wind rifted into the hall. If he tried to take a step forward, the binding spell stirred smoke around his boot and clothes. Flinching back at once, he glared at Kaien. "I will make a compromise," He receded, offering a stiff nod and resumed, "A specific bond between the pureblood and myself acknowledges that I'm aware of their locations. My surveillance of the one so called pureblood leads me here. Allow me to meet her in private, and I will abide to the association regulation and create no harm…" He gave a staggering glare at the troop of hunters that resisted trembling.

"Kaien-sama," Approached a hunter unapologetically, "Don't give into the account of the vampire. He comes from the distrustful council."

Kaien brushed him back. "If to abide by our regulations, I can arrange a meeting. We were coming to meet you but seeing you here is convenient for us." He bowed politely. "I will bring her myself."

"But Kaien-sama!" Cried the army of vigilant hunters.

"She will be with me." He informed.

A tight smirk lifted the corners of Asato's immaculate expression. From the gateway, he watched Kaien turn into the deep halls and steer toward the prison.

He stripped the magic shackles that left her with burn-marks. Addressing the gash remorsefully, Kaien absently touched her hand with an index finger. "The spell was strong enough but you wore it for days. I'm sorry, Yuuki, I have to be fair for the association. If not for that, I wouldn't resort to extreme measures of keeping you locked alone in the cold." He held open the prison door and frowned at her immobile figure on the floor. "Yuuki?"

"Where are you taking me?" She asked calmly.

The unfeeling expression adopted by all vampires, she too had one. Eyes narrowed, he flushed and cleared his throat. He never remembered Juuri composing a cool and untouchable expression like her daughter but it sufficiently indicated her up bringing was within the confines of the vampire society. A life without Juuri's gail personality, it would only seem right for Yuuki to be molded like the rest of the mundane vampire folks who were all about restraining emotion as it was degrading.

_How unnecessary. _Kaien pouted and said loudly. "If you have an urge to scream, I have an amplifier in my office if you'd like?" He grinned at the suddenly empty prison. "Yuu—Yuuki! YUUKI?" He gasped, clutching his head anxiously, "Where did you—"

"Here." A hand gently tapped his shoulder.

Swinging around, he found her standing patiently for him outside of the prison. "Ah! Don't scare me like that! You may be a princess by name or…or…" He paused to contemplate, "Your real name means princess too, as a matter of fact, and you were born a princess. Oh! How fitting!" Kaien exclaimed excitedly.

"Can we go now?" Yuuki gestured to the main doors.

Clearing his throat, he pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Sure. Follow me." Having calmed, Kaien flung open the door and escorted her toward the elevator.

"Hiding in the warmth of the ground." Yuuki whispered in the lift, "Is suitable for us. We don't feel cold, but we have sensitive noses." She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. "Is it necessary to wear cologne, oji-san? You hardly sweat."

"Mm-me?" He pushed a hand on his chest. "I am a regrettable form between a human and vampire, you might not believe it but my human qualities are stronger than vampire. Spraying some doesn't hurt." He shrugged happily.

"Human…" Yuuki mumbled in distraught, "Those fragile dolls that pass in the blink of an eye. Hard to believe you are half."

Kaien alertly stared in stupefaction. She truly had been sheltered. Never having interacted with humans or stayed in the rays of the sun merely to bask in its warmth. She endured a secluded life, unlike her mother. The stark contradiction of personalities made him stiffen at the inexorable disbelief of failing a dark, lonesome promise forged many years ago. Within those years, he was convinced in the disastrous death of the Kuran family, Yuuki being one of the victims.

The doors peeled open, she glanced at him and waited. Silent on their way toward the entrance of the building, Kaien uncertainly scanned the vengeful and rancorous glares of his comrades targeted on Yuuki. With each footstep, she left a trail of humid blood, bold and stinging like cut on sensitive skin.

"Don't mind them. Because you're spell has worn off, your identity can't be hidden. Soon, everyone will understand who you are."

Yuuki lowered her gaze to her moving feet. The black-gray force field spurted past her shoulders, flinging back brown hair as her reproachful crimson gaze sterilized the glares of the audience.

Speechlessly, Kaien took her arm. "You shouldn't do that, not here."

"It wasn't taxing." She replied softly. "I've always concealed myself."

Noticing the luminosity of her skin and the sparkling brown orbs of her eyes, he was struck in apprehension at her ability to conceal her pureblood features.

"Concealed yourself again?" He smirked at the rhetorical question. Stepping over the ledge at the gateway, he said, "Because you are escorted by me, you aren't repelled by the protective charms placed on the gates."

Her hunting eyes raked the statue-like sentries. Their black eyes narrowed in hatred at her presence. Dodging behind Kaien, she trailed him into the heat of the afternoon.

Flinging an arm over her face, Yuuki hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Kaien stopped worriedly.

The harsh sunlight made it difficult to keep her eyes open. Glaring at the ground, she stumbled but regained her footing. "Sorry…" Yuuki mumbled in guilt. "The last time I went outside was when I was fifteen."

Kaien smiled apologetically, "I should have considered a parka to bring along."

"No, no." Hurriedly dismissing the notion, she caught her footing again and forced her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. She brushed the burning tears from the corner of her eyes and sniffed. "How much longer?"

Her question couldn't be answered sooner. Asato floated to her rescue and swarmed her tiny figure under a cloak. Fury imbued green eyes lanced irritably at Kaien, but he busied his hands to arrange the clothing protectively over Yuuki's head.

"Ichijo-sama!" Stunned, Yuuki stepped back, holding up the hood above her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Dropping to his knees, he captured her hand and kissed the soft skin between her knuckles. "Yuuki-sama…"He glanced up at the young girl, "We were concerned for your safety after the news of the explosion reached us. Traveling without permission…"

She pulled back in embarrassment, "I wasn't trying to make a fuss. I just wanted…"

"If you had waited patiently." Asato eyed Kaien critically, "You wouldn't be trapped in the association, amongst enemies and kept watch like a caged animal."

"No, I'm following the obligatory regulations of the association. Once I'm found innocent, I'll come back." She assured and smiled peacefully at Kaien.

_"Innocent."_ Asato mounted back to his towering height in a single motion. The creases at the corners of his eyes blackened. "You are held prisoner for a crime you haven't committed. The true culprit, I have found myself."

"We did receive a message to look out for a Level E." Kaien interrupted, "We were vastly misled, however."

"The culprit is far from a Level E vampire. I searched for the true felon. He was after her life."

Kaien smirked at the floor, "Pureblood can not die from fire."

"No. He had pursued her secretly and caused the fire to misdirect his attack. At the crucial moment he tried to reach her." With a skating glance at Yuuki's pondering expression, Asato remarked, "You can't recall but he watched you closely, Yuuki-sama."

"I remember seeing the hunters." Yuuki whispered, "I left and went to the board room." She looked up skeptically. "I don't remember what happened afterwards."

"She is innocent." Asato stated coolly. "To tarnish the name of our blood princess with murder is indecent, unlikable, and fallacious!"

"She is _not_ innocent." Kaien replied indifferently. "Your council may construe your own theories. Being the party with the large quantity of deaths and a living suspect retained by our association, it will be us who will decide the outcome of her sentence. Kuran Yuuki is still a suspect unless proven otherwise."

"I brought _him_ for your eyes only." Asato sourly grunted.

"Then you should leave him at our disposal for the investigation. As for now," Kaien turned to Yuuki, "The investigation is still underway and Yuuki is not dismissed. If she is proven guilty, I will decide on the penalty." Reviewing Asato's frozen expression, he added, "It won't be death."

Yuuki peered worriedly at Asato's steamed cheeks and blazing green eyes while Kaien turned back to the building. He waved at Yuuki to follow. She hesitated momentarily and touched Asato's sleeve. "Don't be concerned." She offered a brilliant smile. "Kaien oji-san is actually funny, and I don't think the severity of my penalty will be something I can't handle."

Taking her hand, he pressed it to his bowed forehead. "Yuuki-sama…." He sensed the fragile shake of her hands and raised his head. "Are you in need of nourishment?"

"No." She retracted her hand. "Thank you, but I'm fine for now. I'll get going then."

Asato watched her trail across the courtyard toward Kaien. "You are being waited upon, Yuuki-sama." He murmured.

"I'll come home soon." Yuuki assured.

* * *

The vampire in the next cell was downright morose. The perilous existence that unwound from sanity sat within three meters and a wall from Yuuki. She predicted to hear his feverish blood and the echo of his heartbeat numbing her brain for being close to his prey but as she reached her hands through the bars for him, he pretended not to notice.

"Do you really." Sorrowfully crimson eyes regarded him, "Want to kill me?"

He was a Level C. One of the overly populated vampires in the world that made his irreversible transition from human to vampire very late. In order for a human to transform required a bite from a pureblood.

He turned his back on Yuuki and rested his head on the cold wall. Chained to the ground by the spell bound shackles, dismissing her was probably his safest bet.

Her fingers hang in midair, stretching out to him. "This is a first." Yuuki pulled her hand back and clutched her side. "Usually vampires like you desire our blood more than anything. But you…don't." Within the tickling scent of his undead body, she caught a hint of a familiar blood. One that coursed through her as well. Alertly sitting up, Yuuki grabbed the bar, pressing her forehead eagerly. "Was it really you?" She demanded. "Did you really set the fire? Is someone forcing you—"

_Clank…_

The silver-haired hunter loomed at the entrance of her cell. Flinging the door back, he entered and knelt to undo her chains.

His scent was cold and bitter than the drift of soil in a coffin. Sensing the rigidness of his body under her study, he fiercely drew the chain over her wrists, making sure to leave bruises on the skin. Instead of reacting to his brutal action, Yuuki solely regarded Zero in mild consternation.

"What?" He spat furiously, implying a shivering glare that often dissuaded others from approaching. The glare inflicted miniscule impact on Yuuki. She dutifully removed a shackle and set it on the floor by her ankles. Grunting under his breath, Zero fluidly shot to his feet, yanking the unlocked chain and dragged her outside with barbaric force.

He paid no heed to her stumbling and hissing. The shackle clenched on her left wrist induced flushed marks on her white skin, veins were swelling from hunter magic but she didn't protest. He was beginning to grow annoyed by her subdued nature.

Standing in the corner of the lift, Yuuki deftly glanced at the pained bump on her wrists. Healing would be automatic if she had fresh blood in her disposal.

_Thump—Thump—Thump _

Her eyes widened at the sound brushing the corners of her mind. Yuuki stared up at the tall silver-haired in front of her, glaring at the elevator doors.

_His heart, I hear it._ Swallowing the nervousness in her throat, she stepped forward, her right hand lifted from her side. The familiar raging heartbeat of a vampire… _In starvation. Does that mean he hasn't… Taken the blood of the one who gave him life as a vampire? _Her small hand brushed the back of his coat.

_Ding!_

Zero clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. "If you dare so as much touch me with that filthy hand of yours," His guttural growl stung with venom disgust, "I _will_ kill you." Reaching into his coat, he triggered the barrel.

_Thump—thump—thump! _

Shaking her head, she lowered her hand. The booming snap of the trigger should have made it clear, but standing close in the lift, all she could hear was the rhythm of his erratic heartbeat, starving, screaming for _blood._

_ He feels different than the vampire in the cell. _

Glaring over his shoulder at Yuuki, Zero's lips turned into a grim line of displeasure.

Kaien offered Yuuki a guest chair at the table, his eyes skimmed the gashes of her wrist from the shackles, apologetically averting, and sighed. "According to the vampire, Genki, he admitted to following you because you were not permitted to go out _alone_."

"Maybe your vampire senses can't tell but he drank the blood of a pureblood." Yuuki notified softly, "Something is not right."

"I don't deny the possibility." Kaien approved, "But while following you into the gala, he was caught in a gruesome attack by a human who recognized his true origins. The explosion was due to the human being pushed in the boiler. By the time Genki flooded the scene, the entire building erupted into flames with you inside. He tried to reach you but failed. Judging by his confession, it seems he wasn't after your life." Kaien glanced at the three hunters sharing the office.

"The verdict will be?" Yuuki asked.

"You shouldn't have been at the gala, Yuuki." Kaien pressed an index finger to his forehead to rub away a headache. "Even with your power to conceal your identity."

Toga tossed a packet of human appendages consisting of hands, bloody fingers and clothes. "You didn't know at the time of your unconsciousness." He eyed Yuuki strangely, "The need to protect yourself in the fire, you used humans occupying the same room as a shield."

Yuuki sat up in astonishment. "I'd never do such a thing."

"Zero felt it when he carried you out of the building. He removed you underneath a pile of humans. Why else would so many bodies engulf you if you were pretending to be a regular human? Despite your disguise, your desire to live was stronger than the lives of others." Toga folded his arms. "Your unwanted presence and using humans as protection in the mistakable fire, Kuran Yuuki, you will be held prisoner in our association for a _long_ time."

"Nonsense," She growled. "I was unconscious, how could I do that?"

"Yuuki." Kaien sighed dejectedly. "The consequences and the rights of the association will file you as guilty if we debrief you in front of the entire association. Don't make it hard on yourself."

"I am not—"

"The nature of purebloods can stir trouble. I wish I can say you aren't at fault but if you hadn't been there and Genki not following you, it is likely so many lives wouldn't perish."

Yuuki widely gaped at the hunters, "Are you accusing _me_ of killing everyone?"

"Do you not realize the extent of your powers, Yuuki?" Kaien asked without moving his lips. His eyes narrowed coldly. "I was a prominent hunter and vowed to destroy all vampires to be rid of my fate. Everyone at the gala—not only because of the fire was lured to shield you. The concentration of bodies found at your location was greater than any other place."

"That doesn't make sense!" Yuuki shot up.

"Take her back, Zero." Kaien gestured to the hunter standing at the door in silence. "And loosen the shackle on her hands, if you can."

Rather than obeying, Zero juggled the chain and snatched the length, yanking Yuuki away from the table. She stumbled but her sharp reflexes prevented her from slumping on Zero's marching heels. Once the two were out of view, Toga slammed the door in the lock and whirled around toward the president.

"We both sensed something sinister and with her appearance, it's only a matter of time."

Kaien stood up and turned to the window. "She could've accused Genki. The false confession is evident. I'd have to be blind not to see it but she didn't fall for it. Did you see, Kaito?" He tossed a glance at the debating hunter sprawled on a chaise in the corner.

"I never trusted that blood-thieving mosquito. Obviously a pawn of a pureblood, he was sent here to do someone's bidding. Asato sure thinks we are stupid."

"Kaien," Toga's eyes narrowed grimly. "Forcing her here won't succor the investigation."

"I understand lives were lost, and we're at fault for not being careful." Kaien turned around. "But before it get worse, we have to protect Yuuki. Do you not sense it? The illusion cast by a greater force? If that explosion didn't occur, Yuuki could have been victimized by someone else hungry for power."

Toga clenched his teeth. "Asshole—the hell are you rambling?"

"My guess would be." Katio chuckled, "Someone from the Vampire society, of course. Probably they knew she was alive for a long time, and when she went to the gala unguardedly by herself, he or she used the perfect opportunity to strike."

Kaien sat down in his chair and removed his glasses. "You are more acute than I thought, Kaito."

The dark haired shot up and set his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward amusedly. "They all want her blood. She is the reflection of supreme control, the descendant of the eminent Kuran King. Why wouldn't they want her to die? At the cost of many lives, ultimately it was the explosion that saved her. Probably a bootlicker was sent to do the work, hmph." He scoffed in revulsion.

"That Genki in our prison." Toga growled.

"He is part of the ploy, sent to ridicule and mislead us." Kaien replied. "For now, we will do what Asato wants and listen to Genki's faithless confession."

"The little lamb," Kaito quietly whispered and tilted his head against his palm, "Was innocent after all."

* * *

**© Nur Misurr • ****Read & Review • ****Thank you.**


	2. Juuri's Wish

**Queen **

II

She was rubbing the swell of her stomach tenderly beneath the cloak. Her eyes and body were unaccustomed to the stark daylight. Her solid stare was calm but shimmered in concerned perturbation.

_'It happened so fast that I didn't have the time to hold back my power. I couldn't take the risk because there's a life growing inside me that I had to protect at any cost.'_

He felt an adverse disappointment plunge into the pit of his stomach at acknowledging the swollen mount of her belly. A pregnant woman was always a blessing, and like she said, she had to protect her child regardless of his life. He didn't mean a thing. Sensing her piercing eyes, he flinched.

_'I didn't expect to be stared at like that, like it's some kind of a bizarre creature.' _

His voice scraped his parched throat as he spoke tentatively. _'I tried to take your life… Why didn't you take mine?'_

Her eyes softened. _'Actually, meeting you here was quite convenient. I had just escaped the surveillance of Haruka and the guards to go see you.' _Her voice turned hopeful. _'I was thinking that if it were in a place where someone like you would be watching over… Then perhaps I could send my children. I want them to see the many faces of this world, and to enjoy their youth in a lively world where they'll have all the freedom of laughing and crying at will. That's why… that's why if you don't want your life… I ask you to give me…'_

"You—" Zero snarled under his breath, dazed by the reason he was rushed to the President's office. "You want _me_ to monitor her?"

Kaien opened his eyes to grin at the sublime option. "Zero-kun!" He cheerfully threw his hands to the sky. "Yuuki and you are the same age. Getting along won't be difficult. She isn't a handful and I too will watch over her." Secretly smiling, Kaien rubbed his chin with the pad of his thumb.

_Juuri, perhaps this is the opportunity I had been waiting for. Yuuki didn't die by the hands you fell victim to. No, she is here, safe in the association. Though under surveillance but out of harms way. _He gazed intently at the seething lavender eyed.

"What kind of punishment is that?" Zero slammed his fist on the wooden table. "If she is indicted, she should be locked up!"

_You knew Kaname and Yuuki wouldn't have the chance to live freely in Vampire Society. The reality you feared draws near. You, too, were aware of the dangers within your own home. How is it you predicted the lurking peril? Your children… I will guide them and I will bring them together again, under one roof._

"I won't do it." Zero muttered, turning on his heel to grab the doorknob on his way out.

"This will be a preamble to Yuuki's experience with humans. She'll do things she couldn't before. I'll hold you responsible for being close to her. I doubt she can do anything stupendously dangerous, not to humans." He added quickly, "I will be indebt to you, Zero-kun, if you can do me this favor."

"No." He threw open the door.

Kaien stood up raptly. "You _will_ accompany Yuuki on her service. Please, protect her!"

Duty constrained him to listen. He didn't like it. He hated it, every burning second he spent with her. The city was bridged in the Hunters Association, and it was common to find both races of vampire and hunters openly roaming. The shock peeling in Yuuki's expression was never-ending. To be able to witness such a combination made her stare awkwardly in space at passersby.

Silence tagged his lonesome footsteps on the blazing earth. Indeed, he noted, glancing over his shoulder at Yuuki who had stopped following him to gawk at people a block away. He darted across the street in frustration. She blushed shyly at the passing pedestrians who smiled and waved.

"Why're you dazing off?" Zero tugged her sleeve, dragging her on sidewalk. The mix-breed children of vampire and human also made her gasp in awe. He halted for a moment and turned—precisely when her cheek dived into his chest. She reacted as if stung and retreated quickly.

"I didn't—see." Yuuki gasped.

Zero coldly glared at the surprise encompassing her brown eyes. She had cloaked herself, as if it weren't enough to sustain against the sunlight, but she opted to conceal her identity by using a spell. The result was a human looking Yuuki with her endless gallon of brown hair tied in a soft ponytail nether the hood.

"You're here to work, not gape." He sliced in exasperation. _I feel as I'm baby-sitting a nine-year old. _

"But I thought I was under arrest."

"You are. Unfortunately, Kaien is giving you special treatment than other inmates."

Yuuki browsed flooded stores and busy streets drenched with humans in all shapes and sizes. She was more captivated to be able to walk along-side them without a care or worry. A curling ray of sunlight stung her eye. "Ah!" Flinching, she cupped her face with her hands.

Mentally drained, Zero huffed under his breath and looked away as he helped situate the hood on her head carelessly. _I'd rather keep watch of nuisance vampires than a sheltered pureblood. Why does killing sound easier than this?_

Yuuki turned to stare at another family aborting a vehicle.

Impatiently, Zero shoved her three steps ahead of him. "Walk in front of me."

She turned back in a flustered state. "Unhand me, hunter. My limbs are superlatively mobile and don't require shoving."

He shoved her harder. In an instant, she trudged into a street pole. Grueling red eyes fastened on the sneering man as she scowled. "You preposterous imbecile!"

"Shut up and move." Zero cryptically snapped.

Her fists clenched and claws peeked in the whirls of anger. Yet she swung back around and strode proudly, as suitable of purebloods disciplined to stunt anger gracefully.

"Make a right." He yelled over her head. "Go to the shelter. Your services start there."

Yuuki clenched her teeth and rubbed her sensitive ears. "I can hear whispers seven blocks away. Yelling will only be a dispense to you."

Zero shoved her through the doors.

The city was under the protection of the association. Entrusted in hopes of pacifism between humans and vampires, empowering coexistence of free-willed mix-breed and vampire families. The occasional flurry of disturbances kept the association on its toes yet they weren't too horrific. Rebelling vampires that thrived brazenly on blood assaulted the very meaning of the city. Lately the minimized quantity made the region peaceful but a restless fear was beginning to chip away relief slowly…

Zero folded his arms and leaned against the door, vigilant of the starved homeless.

"Such a pretty girl." Chuckled a toothless elderly man with an empty bowl.

"Uh…" Nervously Yuuki dumped the soup in the bowl. "Here you go."

His smile was wrinkly but full of purity, basking in the heat of the oven. He glanced at Yuuki again before sitting at a nearby table to eat.

_Community service?_ Yuuki poured more food in another bowl. _Oji-san must've talked with the association about my punishment. I'm glad I don't have to be stuck in prison next to Genki. _

"Hey! Are you serving or not?" Snapped another customer.

Rapidly scooping his share, she dumped the contents in the empty bowl.

"Wasn't too hard now was it?" He tauntingly flashed her sharp incisors.

Beholding the familiar sight of fangs, her fingers clamped around the spoon. Sternly, she whipped her gaze away to force her mind elsewhere. _It's not the same. _

She heard some of the humans were mix-breeds. Although they were born with quality fangs, porcelain skin and congenital irritation from harsh sunlight, they could not feed on blood. Their appetite was harmless and consisted on mortal food. Yuuki stirred the warm pot and glanced at the ennui hunter assessing the room. Half the day progressed serving the homeless behind the counter when Yuuki was able to approach Zero. The wire around her hood had loosened and the clothing slipped slightly backward, revealing her streaming ponytail.

He continued to ignore her by standing immobile against the wall.

"These humans resemble Kaien oji-san, vampire-like but essentially human." She observed.

"The bearing of your case changed, or you wouldn't be doing community service but rot away in prison if Kaien hadn't defended you from the association."

Yuuki frowned at the burden in the truth. "Because of me many died. Who cares if I'm a pureblood? From now on," She clenched her fists and boldly glared into Zero's piercing eyes. "I'm going to help others."

"Hmph," He had the urge to laugh but lost the will immediately, "Keep talking. Purebloods believe they are always in control. When in reality it is you who has to follow and pretend to act admirably. Underneath your high-price nametag, you're worthless and live eternally in an illusion by turning innocents into pawns."

"But you..." Yuuki waveringly uttered, "Need blood too."

Automatically his folded arms dropped and he stood erect. She had been listening to his heartbeat the whole time. As if violated, Zero briskly stalked to the door. "Keep your nose out of it."

"If you don't take care of it now," Yuuki murmured, "It'll become uncontrollable. You'll be degraded to scum and become the thing you hunt today."

Clenching his teeth, he pulled the door in the lock and glared at the busy streets. He was made aware of the truth countless times and it wasn't unnecessary to hear any more warnings. All were aimless to the point he wasn't inflicted at the notion.

Though sometime—sometimes he tried envisioning himself as the Level E vampire he abhorred. It might be he hated himself incomparably more now than he would in the future, after he had turned into the very degrading _fiend_ Yuuki mentioned. He hoped someone wouldn't hesitate to shoot him.

_'When you've had enough, I'll ready the trigger but not now. Now now, Zero.'_

Such a simple request. If Toga comprehended his turmoil he wouldn't make such a cruel request and let him continue living, inching unnervingly close to self-destruction. Every time his body hungered for blood, every second he hated himself. It couldn't get any worse than the notion of waiting for the ultimate descent into Level E.

The lowest, resented class of vampires with no self-control or sense—insanely craving for blood day and night. He could choke to dead at the thought. In fact, he wish he did.

* * *

"Yes, I lied to her." Admitted Kaien out of nowhere in the tickling silence of the apartment. Toga eyed the man bitterly for a moment and threw himself on the couch, throwing his booted feet on the armrest. Kaien lowered the tea tray on the table. Carefully taking a cup, he pored the dark liquid from the pot. "If I told Asato she was not guilty, he'd snake her away and she'd vanish as if never were."

"I knew the reasons were too stupid to keep her here." Toga remarked sleepily.

"A good share of the Hunters Association are convinced she did not kill humans at the explosion."

"_After making me lie for nothing..._Because the fire killed them, asshole." Toga glared irritably. "Why are you making her do community service?"

Kaien snickered with a playful shrug. "Being president gives me authority to make her do good things. This way she can mingle in the human city as much as she wants." He sighed blissfully. "She needs exposure to this environment."

_Juuri, I promise to give Yuuki the freedom you wanted. If she returns to Head of Council Asato Ichijo, he will keep her under lock and key. I can't allow that to happen._

"Your playground populated with vampires and humans—wouldn't be troubled if word gets out the princess is here?"

He severed a calculating glare at Toga. "The benefits of the Hunters Association are untamed vampires can't enter due to our magic unless a hunter gives permission. Yuuki will never be alone. I've asked Zero-kun to watch over her during community service."

"News travel swiftly in the vampire society." Toga hummed, reaching for his tea.

"I'm certain Yuuki used her spell again to hide her identity out of precaution. And she isn't alone."

* * *

A virulent character, scheming, often perspicuous and none dared oppose his dominance. Yet sometimes, alone in his thoughts, Takuma swore he'd find glimpses of pain scarring his comrade's perfectly unsoiled appearance. The breadth of his pain was unimaginable. He'd linger in his thoughts for hours, not day dreaming but plagued, troubled, almost despondent like inheriting a form of disease. The disease was in his heart, beating deep his soul and creating indelible liaisons.

Takuma averted from the skipping reflection in the window to his right. "Is it a good idea to go back to the council? After getting shunned two years ago, you're finally making an appearance." A string of guilt impaled his green irises. "Sorry, jii-sama is always tough. He doesn't listen and wants to push you out. For some reason, he considers you a hassle—almost ridiculous how he treats you in person but we know he isn't interested in reconciliation." He surveyed Kaname who hadn't shifted from the window seat. "Are you listening?"

"Hm."

"Kaname, you don't have to go there if it displeases you."

"Someone genuine has to represent the _Kuran._"

"But your—" Takuma resisted from blurting and forced a calm disposition. He didn't escape Kaname's scrutiny like he thought.

Cool ruby eyes narrowed daringly, insisting he continue his train of thought, and Takuma mustered the little strength he seeped in the stare to say.

"Rido-sama will be present. Again, you'll have to stand the jeering remarks of society. Rido-sama sure has turned the council to his benefit."

"Asato Ichijo," Kaname never took his eyes from the window, "Is in leagues with Rido." He tasted a metallic flavor on his tongue and ripped his eyes away from his reflection. "The jeers are nothing I'm not accustomed to."

True, after his parent's murder, he was left to face them alone. Who could ever know his dreams at night were a series of wrenching visions of Rido tearing Yuuki to pieces and devouring the youngest, strongest blood in the heart of vampire world? A numbing vibe flocked to the back of his right eye. He listen to the stirring movement of individuals in the council room.

A whirring image planted in his mind and soon their faces were translucent clear. _"…At the Hunters Association, imprisoned. We will hear the verdict tomorrow morning."_

"_What an unusual affair." Remarked another council member in confusion. "Our very own causing a massacre? This will trouble the pacifism we are trying to establish."_

"_Truly unforgettable!"_

_ "It was Ichijo-sama who turned him in after analyzing the destruction. I hear the investigation is incomplete."_

_The double doors toward the council room plunged open and a pair of bats permeated soundlessly, briskly marking a spot and footsteps echoed as two shadows formed across the floor. Cloaks filtered and figures steadily made their way to the designated chairs representing the vampire family. The beings exchanged a brief greeting—_

"We are here, Kaname." Takuma alerted.

The chauffeur held open the door. In the noon light, the pavement under his shoes shimmered like the warm ocean.

"I don't understand how you do it," Takuma's whisper stirred a half-hearted chuckle from Kaname. "How can you enter the place we hate. As if you're not bothered by the disintegrating state of the Elders Council?"

Kaname moved away from the vehicle with a skittering pace, agile and noiseless like a predator. The entrance warped open. Half way up the stairs, in askance he saw the field of crows hugging branches nearby.

_Hmph, spying on me already?_ The crows were just another marker that someone optimistically awaited his arrival.

The Elders Council made a picturesque assemble. Fit for a portrait to be hung at a museum under the name _'Repertoire Of Cannibal Adversaries'. _His entrance urged them to dive to the floor and bow but Kaname was too keen and absolute to ignore the camouflaged respect. Status and blood compelled them to lick between his toes. Hidden in smooth talk and obedience was the nastiest form of vampire rapacious that sometimes sickened him.

"Kaname-sama!" Greeted the council members urgently. "You have come."

"Our Kaname-sama is here! At last!"

"What an honor to see you again, Kaname-sama."

He seated comfortably in his respective chair, transversal to the Head of the Elders Council, Asato Ichijo. Whose extinct emerald green eyes remained transfixed on Kaname's impeccably controlled countenance. The members danced to their chairs in silence.

Resting his elbows on the table, Asato folded his fingers above his moving mouth. "Kuran Kaname-sama." He worded the name in steady disappointment. "You've found your rightful chair after two years of absence."

"Two years," Kaname plucked his gloved hand from the armrest. "Troublesome pair of years that I had to evade those trying to steal my place."

Gasps sounded at the announcement. _"Kaname-sama…who could dare?"_

"Despite my absence, I've returned to redeem my efforts in fixing the society that has lost reason."

Asato's eyes flashed aggressively, it was learned control and two hundred years of fatigue waning the momentarily anger respited him to calmly reply. "You must have heard of the massacre in the human city. The Hunters Association is handling the culprit."

"Like I thought to satisfy the pacifism of two different societies and species is not easy. I've observed the decline in participants whilst the Hunters Association continues to demolish our society. The explosion at the gala accuses us for being in the wrong. _Ichijo—_" He didn't attach the respectful honorific to the name and figured the notion was unreasonable.

"The Elders Council needs to cease their light heartedness. The Hunters Association has asked for audience to reveal the sentencing tomorrow. You were not fond of trails but now that your council is under surveillance. Don't deny dismissing the importance of balancing the nature of your work and the discarded lives because of your ruthlessness."

"Hahaha." The doors pushed open to reveal a dark silhouette.

Even without seeing or looking interested, Kaname could sense that blood anywhere. It especially haunted him in his dreams. Footsteps merged under the graze of light but before he spoke again, the room fell to its knees.

"Our king!" They gushed.

_How disgraceful. _Kaname's eyes narrowed at the shadow over his shoulder. _When your king sits before you._

"Hm. Hm. Hm. My _nephew_, I didn't expect to see you today. What's a servant without his master that does according to his own will?" Rido scorned. The heterochormic eyes feasted on Kaname sardonically as he regally fell in a chair, sticking his boots on the table.

"He is not a servant then." Kaname replied composedly, crimson eyes flashing warningly at the pseudo King. _"Rido."_

Blue-red irises sparkled tastefully underneath the Kuran trademark of brunette locks. "Hm-hm, your search for your darling sister stays unsuccessful?"

The murmuring of the council members intoned at his question. "Ah, poor Yuuki-sama, still unknown."

"Possibly dead with her parent's, tsk, tsk."

"Our Kaname-sama is one of the youngest, rare purebloods. He will have to find himself a mate."

"If Yuuki-sama were alive, it would've brought fortune for the future of the Kurans."

His lethargic gaze didn't lift from the table where his hands sat.

"Well?" Rido smirked knowingly. "Darling Yuuki, does she exist? If she lives like you believe, your endless search wouldn't be valueless today." Craftily, he rubbed his chin, eyes freezing in sadist exhilaration on Kaname. "Give up and accept she was taken like your foolish parents."

Once, he was close. Drawn out of his misery from an iota of her presence that survived after Rido snatched her away. He burst through the streets in the brink of the night, chasing the tiniest hope that instinct gave him to reach her. Kaname found himself gazing at the residence of the Ichijo clan.

Another step closer, a ripping sensation clung to his soul. Snaking away the last nerve and ounce of determination he obtained. He collapsed on the doorstep with his face buried in his palms, shivering, abandoned, and gelid to the soul.

_Yuuki…_

He knew it then. How suddenly the door to reach her had locked itself. Someone had shut her world from his, preventing them from contact. It was the last he ever sensed Yuuki in the world.

Multiples scenarios haunted him everyday since. Yuuki locked in a dungeon, on her last breath. A starved Rido eating her alive and consuming her young blood, sacrificing her soul to revive another. Spawning a trail of servants to do his eternal bidding. Yuuki getting involved in a traumatic spiel made his soul flinch, and yet, still he continued searching for years. Waiting without hope to feel another trigger, another revelation in society, to get in grips with her presence even for a second and relieve his tormented heart that she existed and wasn't scared of the tremendously cruel world that sought her life.

He swore to protect her, to always be with her but he had failed her, her parent's, the society and the council—everyone.

The results of his past mistake reflected in young Yuuki. Who was pure, a soul as white as snow, warm as sunshine, gentle as rose pedals, a harmless child that became Rido's feast in his ascend to power.

That frigid night many years ago on the day her parent's were murdered dragged him out of their broken home by the sound of Yuuki's screaming soul. She was calling out to him.

_'Onii-sama!... I'm scared! Save me!'_

_ 'They are everywhere. What's happening?'_

_ 'Onii-samaaaa! Hurry!'_

He could hear her in his head. Her presence was sound in the Ichijo residence. From the outside he knew something sinister awaited. He would've torn all windows and doors to find her. The storming wind increased, cracking windows, throttling the door from its place—suddenly Yuuki's heartbeat ceased.

Terrified even to make another move, Kaname stared bizarrely at the house in the darkness. Blood permeated the region. A familiar agony began beating rapidly in his chest once the scent registered, and he fell deep in an ocean of pitiful fire that burned and seethed him from the inside for years as he wandered aimlessly, scrounging everywhere to realize his conviction that she lived. Yet the blood from that night made him ill.

_'She can't be dead. Rido—you!' _

_"Kuran?"_ Footsteps stopped behind him. The golden haired worriedly regarded him by his grandfather's home and extended a hand. _"Kuran Kanama-sama, here take my hand. Don't sit on the floor like that." _Takuma had watched him silently wander since.

He was too innocent to predict his grandfather's schemes. As the Elders Council turned noxious, Takuma resumed to stay by Kaname's side for years. It was believable he had no idea what happened to Yuuki at his grandfather's home, and it wasn't possible to never know unless he was invited by the aforementioned individual to the residence.

"Are you alright, Kaname?" Takuma's worried green eyes widened as soon as Kaname sat inside the car. His eyes were filmed with a strange emotion and the stark pallid of his skin could only denote his staggering health from lack of blood. Never one to accept blood from others and resorting to accept the glum Blood Tablets institutionalized by the Vampire Research Facilities, Kaname rubbed his temples and glared out the car window.

"They must've said something to you again." Takuma realized in guilt. "I'm sorry, if I had the power to stand up to jii-sama I would. I'm very sorry, Kaname."

"Takuma." Kaname trained his eyes on the passing trees outside. "It's been over eleven years. She can truly be dead, but I didn't feel her blood coursing Rido's body."

"Rido-sama has powers that continue to surpass us all. He might have a way to conceal it."

"Hm."

"Was the meeting helpful?"

"I'll go to the Hunters Association tomorrow." Kaname replied. "Aidou continues to search?"

"Aha, good news!" Takuma grinned, "He got Shiki's help and snuck inside Rido-sama's home."

Outwardly not an inch of hair shifted but the windows fluttered from the fury of Kaname's mood.

Paling in his spot, Takuma laughed uneasily. "Don't be alarmed. Shiki is looking for traces of Yuuki-sama there. He will inform us if he does."

Impassivity settled in Kaname's expression again. He turned back to the window, looking uninterested.

Takuma's anxious gaze flew to the empty space on the floor. He realized a long time ago that Yuuki's disappearance would forever plague Kaname into the depths of afterlife and onward if he never got to terms of losing her. Sadness he sequestered within was exposed in his loneliest moments.

Takuma had seen the suffocating infliction patch Kaname's face that seemed indescribably cold and heartless at the moment, but it was merely a mask to tuck away his attachment to unfulfilled promises. He had sworn his loyalty to Kaname to help find Yuuki since only her corpse would convince Kaname of her passing.

After leaving Kaname at the Aidou's residence, a strange phone call made Takuma's spine stiffen in anxiety. _Why would he ever…?_

The halls of the Ichijo mansion were crossways in darkness, intermittent and soulless, like its inhabitants. His grandfather's office was on the left corridor on the second floor. Standing inside the home for the first time in seven years made him wary. He smiled politely toward the maid who bowed and retreated to her duties.

"Enter, Takuma." Murmured the recognizable deep baritone through the door.

His hands gripped around the doorknob. _After so many years, grandfather calls me suddenly to his home. _Takuma walked in the office and closed the door.

Asato sat in his chair behind the desk, green eyes dark and lethal like his dried voice. "Have you forgotten your objective, Takuma?"

_Why does he hate Kaname so?_ Takuma clenched his teeth. _Why am I his spy?_

"You may consider him a rival, but Kaname is a dear friend of mine, whom I'd never betray." He informed.

"You don't understand, Takuma. The reason I've let you stay beside him for years is because he's the very reason why the purebloods haunt the limits of control and power to this day. Having watched the vampire society and council fight for centuries, I've learned purebloods are the reasons why we've lost stability. At the heart of the war, they are the ones to start the miserable cycle."

"_Not _Kaname." Takuma shot back. "After being shunned from the council, he finally made his way back. All he wants is peace with humans. And his safest alliance is the Hunters Association at this point." Soon, he became the target of his grandfather's deadly glare. "Don't.." Takuma fidgeted, "Look...Like …That… Hehe, please?"

"To wager against any pureblood even that ancestor is foolish for it. That is why it is critical for purebloods to tear at each other."

Takuma flinched, "But Kaname is a victim too." Sharply he turned toward Asato. "You plan to create war between the purebloods! But they are the _heart _of our world—without them we might lose more control of our society."

"If their prized blood ceases to exist, none will hunger for it." Asato spat. He stood up and pulled open a drawer. Plucking a rectangle wooden box, he set it on the table. "I have a valuable item in my possession, remarkable and expensive it's deemed rare."

Takuma eyed the box uncertainly.

"And this box too." Asato nudged it toward Takuma.

"What is the valuable _'item_'?" He dared to ask.

Asato's eyes turned grim. "A city is attached to the Hunters Association. One consisting of tamed vampires where majority of the humans have their memories modified. Peculiar how the place is guarded preciously? Look into the West and you will see the sun rise. Give the sun the box."

He didn't know what he was doing. Asato Ichijo was too ominously overwhelming to have as an opponent. He couldn't imagine overpowering his grandfather. Takuma regarded the wooden box in his clutches and up at the tower of the Hunters Association.

_Kaname is here too. _In the springing sunlight, Takuma strode past pedestrians of the newly developed city. A few minutes in the milieu and he noticed the atmosphere of the area was different than the humid, dark, lonely and cold world of the vampires.

His gaze dove toward the laughing humans in uniforms, suits, or casual attire. _Oh yea, Kurosu Academy is here. _

_'Look into the West and you will see the sun rise. Give the sun the box.'_

Tucking the item under his arm, he strode toward the Hunters Association. _The sun rises in the east, not west._

* * *

"Here you are!" Kaien held up an elegant silver jewelry in front of the dubious Yuuki.

"A bracelet?" She fingered the symbol, "It's the hunter's mark."

Kaien smiled and pointed at Zero lingering at the door in obvious apprehension. "Zero-kun has his mark on the neck. While you stay here, keep the charm close to you."

"Isn't the charm used to pervade vampires?" Yuuki blinked. "Which I am."

Kaien's eagerness frizzled at her monotonous and sullen excuse. "Don't be so pessimistic." He patted her shoulder fatherly, "I'm obligated to the do these things for you during your stay."

Yuuki's expression darkened as she glanced out the luminous window. "Today I'll hear my sentencing from the council."

"Never fear, Yuuki." Kaien clapped. "The pacifism of the Hunters Association is foremost! We understand your status. A pureblood is essential to the vampire society. Genki will be the one being sentenced."

"I killed so many humans." Yuuki whispered timidly, "Why aren't I getting punished?"

"Eh?" Kaien met the stern eyes of Zero awkwardly. "Because I've enlisted you on community service duty. It'd be demeaning for a pureblood princess to remain imprisoned for years."

"It's most unusual." Yuuki tilted her head to scrutinize the silver bracelet. "Living at the Ichijo mansion all my life, I never wandered out. All I had were books, TV and internet as my source of information of the world."

The glow around Kaien's eyes darkened in defeat. "If I had known you were alive, I would've sought you at all cost, Yuuki." He whispered in sudden shame. "Some of us want you to smile from the bottom of your heart."

He was referring to her mother again. Studying him silently, Yuuki turned away from the large window and relieved her eyes from the light. "How long do I need to stay at the Hunters Association? When is my duty over?"

"Aha!" Kaien proudly wailed his arms around the warm living room. "That is why I called you to my apartment, Yuukiii!" He pinched her cheek endearingly. "Isn't it exciting? We'll be living together from now on." He floated from all corners naming each room in order. "You won't be staying in the Hunters Association anymore. Zero-kun will be watching over you carefully." Kaien lowered his glasses slightly to regard the silver haired accusingly. "Be nice to her, Zero-kun. I know you're going through rough patches but she won't harm you."

"Hmph." Scowling, Zero looked away from the two. "All purebloods are the same. We are pawns in their schemes."

Rubbing his forehead wearily, Kaien sighed. "You'll get used to his attitude. He is like that to everyone." Sneaking a grin at Yuuki, he whispered under a hand, "But if you want to see a different side of Zero-kun, I have pictures of him when he was an _adorable_ toddler."

Flinging away from the wall, he was about to grab Kaien's collar. _"Kurosu…!" _Zero growled brutally.

"Of course the pictures are hidden away from prying eyes. Sometimes when I look at them I understand our Zero-kun too was a tiny human who waddled in diapers drenched in poop and sang nursery rhymes." He sighed longingly and stared dumbfounded at the ticked off boy who was trying hard to restrain himself from punching. "Although he's like an entirely different person now! What _happened _to yooou? Zerooo-kun!" Eyes springing with tears, Kaien wailed.

"Don't talk about stuff like that in front of her!" Zero shouted.

"Why?" Kaien smiled at Yuuki, "You don't mind do you?"

She laughed forcefully and shook her head, to Zero's chagrin. "Uhahaha, no, no. Go ahead."

"Juuri too must've had her hands full with a baby Yuuki." His contemplative expression fused into one of horror. "Hard to think of Juuri dealing with running children and diapers." Kaien shook his head to push away the mental image. "Yuuki, you must've been an adorable baby like Zero-kun."

The shivering sensation of an ice-cube rolling down the boiling hot skin of her back made her flung around to the window. The feeling switched to a pricking needle digging into her skin. She hardly imagined she would feel it so soon. Her stomach pinched tight anxiously as her fingers coiled around the bracelet.

_The presence of another pureblood… _

"What is it? Yuuki?" Kaien scanned the windows. "Do you feel something?"

Zero opened the door and marched out, drawn by the presence on a leash.

_This presence…_ Yuuki closed her eyes. _Feels so familiar like my very own. _

The daunting presence made his nerves tickle. One so viscous was fast approaching the Hunters Association. He glanced at Yuuki, understanding her sensitive reaction and touched her shoulder softly. "Is it someone you know?"

_My own heart is at two places at once. _Yuuki turned away from the window. Something from intuition made her body wholeheartedly aware of the advancing being. Her heart had acknowledged it but her mind couldn't. "No." She decided aloud. "I don't."

"Zero-kun has gone to see who it is. You don't need to worry." Kaien assured. "Why don't we head over to the Association? You'll have to wait until you are invited inside the council room."

"Sure." She glanced at the bracelet.

* * *

Takuma was two steps from the council room where the liege of vampires gathered. His skimming eyes strayed toward the figure setting his hand on the door handle, entering the room.

"Kaname!" Takuma waved.

Carefully Kaname looked over his shoulder at his comrade. "Takuma." His gaze transferred to the box.

"Thought I'd find you here." Takuma smiled, "I'm here on an errand. When you're done, we can go back together."

An electrical force wired around the box, although invisible but his crimson eyes brightened as it pierced into the wood to find a silver rod. Kaname turned back to the door. "Continue with your errand. It may take me a while in the council."

"I understand." Takuma strode back to the exterior hallway.

Kaname's eyes lanced over the box under his wing.

"Kaname-sama." Whispered one of the accompanying vampires on the side. "Let us enter."

"Hmm." He stepped into the room of the Hunters Association. Their glares were not subtle but forced courtesy was more than enough than Kaname could take.

"It's been a while, Kuran Kaname-sama." Kaito greeted from the other end of the table.

"Indeed it has." Kaname smoothly replied, folding his hands on the table.

"I'm glad it's you who came instead of the Elders Council Head or we wouldn't have started off _civilly."_ Toga murmured.

Outside the quiet footsteps called his attention. Kaname resumed the light conversation respectfully. "I do hope we can continue on our path of pacifism. On recent accounts, our council feels judged and seeks to ask for forgiveness for the consequences at the Rouen Gala."

"The function was fixed for humans only. The culprit went on his own will and we've verified evidence he caused the catastrophic fire. All humans present at the function, rich, famous, young and old—died. The defendant is charged with the killing of over a hundred humans. We hold rights to conduct investigation of his family registry in the vampire society." Toga fluidly indicated the folder of documents withholding Genki's history.

His fingers clenched at the strange movement behind the door. Kaname stared at his shoulder for a second. Maybe it was his blood talking but the quiet sensation of something familiar fingered the back of his throat. He wouldn't have moved in his seat deftly if the door didn't open.

"Keep it close, remember!" Kaien patted the hand on his sleeve. "Wait here. You'll be called in soon." He turned into the room.

The insane rage of his blood sprang to life, and his turmoil gaze followed the ghost of a white hand withdrawing from Kaien's sleeve beyond the door.

Kaien smiled gallantly at Kaname as the door slammed in the lock. "Kuran Kaname-sama!" He chuckled. "Good to see you!"

Kaname rose from his chair to greet the president of the Hunters Association. "Kurosu Kaien."

"We were discussing the defendant. Good of you to join us—for once." Toga remarked. "I thought I'd have to do everything on my own today." He grunted at the president. "Then again, don't I always?"

Kaien frowned moodily at the man but avoided an exchange in remark as his eyes transferred to Kaname who kept a wary watch on the door. He procured a good inkling why the portal suited his interest instead of the significant communion.

_After all, you haven't heard from her in years, Kaname. I wanted you to see each other under one roof one day soon. Today… Is that day._

"Continue as you were." Kaien gestured to the council members.

* * *

_And I'm told to wait._ Yuuki patted the bracelet on her wrist Kaien helped put on. Inquisitively peering at the door, she stood up from the bench and sauntered toward the opening.

_It's been over an hour, how much longer? _Her hands strayed on the wooden decorations.

A strange stirring inside her body left her standing motionless in deep thought. _Something keeps pulling me here. _Yuuki clenched her hands on the handle. _No harm in taking a peek. I'm supposed to go inside eventually. _

_Thump—thump—thump—thump_

She glared at the hallway. The shadow cascaded out of view like a lost figment of her imagination. She would've thought he was an illusion if it weren't for the hot liquid trailing down his arms and chest. The reeling odor of Zero's blood brought her outside, where the trek of blood led into the stairway of the main tower of the Hunters Association.

She couldn't be the only one drawn to the scent. Automatically Yuuki darted up the winding stairs. The narrow stoned corridors were lethal in the dark. Her night-vision was sharp therefore avoiding broken blocks at her feet was easily afforded.

"Let me… GO!" Shrieked a slithering voice.

Yuuki whirled around and made a left turn in the curling shadows. The aperture was not wide enough for two people. From the soft lighting spilling from a cracked hole on the hall, she caught his shadowed face tormented between laughter and ache. Zero hoisted the vampire higher on the wall, slipping his thumb against the trigger faintly.

"Get lost." He mouthed.

_BANG! _

Red dust shimmered from the barrel. The vampire fused into a mountain of ashes around Zero's feet. He braced himself against the wall. The sound of his hard breathing echoed vastly. "Why, why are you all the same?" He rasped in agony. _"Henh." _He might end up being the same one-day.

It would've gone unnoticed by an ordinary hunter yet Zero stiffened in her traceless approach. "What are you doing here?" Zero brushed the blood from the side of his face with a sleeve.

_THUMP—THUMP—THUMP—THUMP_

"How much," Yuuki whispered, "Blood did you lose?"

"What does that have to do with you?" He clocked the Bloody Rose and glared. "Get out of my sight!" The deadly lavender eyes narrowed abhorrently. He groped the side of his neck, clawing the tattoo.

_THUMP—THUMP—THUMP!_

Yuuki turned away. "I may ask you a favor one day. I hope you don't refuse." Lifting her wrist toward him, she continued. "In exchange for my blood."

His eyes flew back to her face angrily. "Am I your charity case? Kuran Yuuki—you are like all of them!"

"Whatever grudge you harbor against us needs to stop. I know there are vampires who want to do good. You'll never overcome your pain if you don't accept blood." The fluttering of her hair smoothed open her ponytail, releasing the long brown locks over her back. The brown irises switched to heavy crimson.

There it was, her revealing the hidden features. Her ruby gaze narrowed. Unaware his back hit the wall in slight fatigue. Corridor after corridor, beating in the shadows, her scent and palpitating presence ebbed into the very walls of the building. Purebloods were infamous for controlling the minds of vampires in the past. She might just do the same with him, he figured. Make him accept the bargain, torture him his whole life, make him regret existing.

Zero pointed the Bloody Rose at Yuuki. The consequences for killing a pureblood, he was prepared to repay with his life.

* * *

Provoked instincts and the soft waft of the drawing scent pulled him away.

"Kaname-sama?" Kaien called.

It was still the same, after years… Kaname's gripped countenance chilled. "Seems an army of Level E vampires besieged the city, Kaien."

"The creeping scent of Levels Es." Toga kicked off his boots from the table. "I got this." He glared at Kaito who was a few feet behind Kaien in the hallway outside. Scowling, he demanded, "Where the hell did you tell her to wait?"

Kaien was stroking his chin and stopped widely. "She isn't here anymore. Zero-kun must've retrieved her. I told you he is very reliable."

"Who do you think he got it from?" Toga marched away. "I'm his master. He knows how to take care of the scums. And her royal princess better not irritate him!"

"Don't worry." Kaien smiled. "Zero-kun will never put Yuuki in harms way. Even if she's a pureblood, a kind he resents."

* * *

Takuma's legs froze on the sidewalk. Staring at the tower, he felt his blood tug backwards. A while ago the air was free, light, not submerged in somnolent fervor that hinted the presence of a pureblood. The box in his arm rattled. Curiosity ate at him to remove the locks and identity the item inside but he couldn't. _'_

_'See the sun rise.'_

He scanned the tower thoroughly. It was facing the west. A tickling sensation coursed up his limbs, flushing his entire body. _Is it…? _His eyes widened. _This is the same pureblood as Kaname! _

'_I have a valuable item in my possession, remarkable and expensive it's deemed rare.' _

"Jii-sama…" His eyes grew cold in disbelief. Takuma ran in the direction of the building. "How could you?"

* * *

She turned around to face the barrel, unhesitant.

"Do you believe I won't pull the trigger? I'm sick of your pureblood arrogance!" He sneered.

Yuuki folded her hands behind her back. "I won't stop you."

He scowled suspiciously. She didn't even take control of his mind like he thought she would. "Why?"

"You're doing your job."

A slithering claw stretched feverishly close to her back. _BOOM!_

Her hair winded from the force of the bullet that cut the cloth on her shoulder and pierced the vampire looming above her from the ceiling. Dusts whirled around Yuuki. She covered her eyes and felt her legs stumbled against her will. Zero's clammy grip yanked her behind him, flat against the wall. He clocked the gun again at another pair of advancing vampires.

"They've been crawling in large quantities today. Of all days…" Zero snapped. _BANG—BANG! _

The collection of dust drenched the corridor into snow-white carpet.

_THUMP—THUMP—THUMP—THUMP!_

Being near him all she could hear was his leaping heartbeat. His clothes were torn and bloodied. From the smell, she denoted it was none other than Zero's blood.

Zero glared sideways at the looming corridor. "Get out of here." He whispered.

Yuuki looked up from his back. "Why?"

"Reinforce your spell. They are drawn to your blood." Zero glared at the piled dust. "Each of them is in the tower. If you put up your force field, they won't attack you. _Do _it!" His reached into his pocket to undo the chain and load more bullets. Two more left. "Hurry." Zero growled.

Yuuki slipped away from behind him. "Then..." She lingered to give him a confused stare.

"GO!" Zero shouted. He could see her features transition into the typical human form. Her running back vanished within moments in the maze-like corridors. He glared to his left at the slouching shadow behind the corner wall. "Come to die?"

"Keh-keh-keh…"

Yuuki stopped at the mouth of the stairs. _No._ Her hand slid down the transversal walls. _I can't leave him alone._

_ BANG! _The swallowing bullet chanted through walls, vibrating against her hot palms. She turned on her heel as a scuffing jolt twisted her balance. _Oh no… _Tearing through the fall, she leapt up and landed on the middle of the stairs.

The gaping vampire stooped to his knees at the height of the ascent. Voracious red-eyes darkened in delirious greed, a look she recognized instantly. Pinned to her spot, Yuuki waited for the vampire to near. She was doing the unthinkable, luring an insane creature without feeling or thought that functioned solely on the smell and taste of _blood._

His fiery orbs, large and thirsty drew a throbbing pain in the center of her chest. Gently she lifted her hand toward the dazed vampire. He chortled like a hyena at the motion.

_I don't want to hurt him._ Yuuki moved up the stair toward him. _He is only drawn by instinct._

"Hm hm hm, change your mind?" The vampire smirked, "Not like the other ones, are you?"

_It's only blood he needs, nothing more. _She stopped on the second stair under him. A clawed hand snatched her shoulder, shoving the silky brown locks of her hair to reveal her slender throat.

"I'm almost teary." He murmured at the enticing flesh of her throat, "That an honorable blood such as yours can be mine."

"I just," Yuuki gazed into his piercing eyes, "Want to save you from torment."

"Release her!" His angry scream and sharp thrust of the hand sent the vampire sailing two feet in midair, against the ceiling. Takuma's numbing hand landed on the vampire's skull that shriveled to dust at his touch. Calmly he glanced at Yuuki standing quietly on the stairway. "Please, you mustn't roam unarmed and bait your blood." His knees felt overworked from the leap over the stairs. Strangely exhausted, he bowed to the floor. "I didn't know, forgive me. Your scent bathed the whole area and is targeted by the bloodthirsty Level Es."

"I removed my spell on purpose." Yuuki whispered thoughtfully.

Green eyes widened in awe, rising to his feet, "The spell wearing off of you is none other Rido-sama's." Takuma's eyes narrowed. "Which means you are the lost—"

"I was never lost." Yuuki tilted her head high in esteem. "I chose to live the way I do. Our own family can be our own murderer that's why. Purebloods don't last long in our century. I've only used sources and knowledge given to me by oji-sama."

"But the vampire society—" Takuma clenched his teeth and glared at the wooden box.

_Jii-sama, you were a part of this. All along, 'she' is the valuable item you kept to yourself, and Rido-sama was the one who must've told you! _Lifting the saggy gaze from the box toward Yuuki, his lips quivered. _I wonder if she thinks of Kaname…_

"Thank you for your help." Yuuki nodded. She descended the stairs with the original flare belonging to a disguised creature. Her pureblood scent dissolved with the nostalgic drift replicating Kaname's emanation. Takuma trailed to the streets where Yuuki halted at the sidewalk, noticing three stalking vampires across the road.

Leaping over the cars and street poles, they surrounded her in moments. _"_Tasty looking blood." Grinned a fast approaching vampire on her left.

_BANG—BOOM—BOOM!_ The firing of bullets eradicated each vampire in sequence.

Toga loaded another bullet, gnawing the thin reed falling at the tip of his lips. He studied the harmless girl who in turned regarded him. "Stop trying to lure them." Toga moved toward her. "If word gets out the Kuran princess is alive, will that be to your advantage?" He surveyed the streets. "Strange how they complotted today. On the eve of the council meeting."

_He said 'Kuran princess'. _Takuma stopped near them. _My jest was correct. _"Pardon me." Takuma cleared his throat and turned to Yuuki. "The rising sun…" He offered the wooden box. "This is for you."

"I'm getting a lot of presents today." Yuuki remarked awkwardly.

"Doesn't make you any special, little lady." Toga ruffled her chestnut hair.

Reaching for the box, her fingers tingled from a surge of electric current. Speculative at first, she examined the exterior and asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know but I was asked to deliver it to you."

"Ah, there you are!" Kaien advanced upon the trio and smirked. "Did the charm I gave you work?"

Yuuki sullenly lifted her wrist to peer at the bracelet. "I've been getting attacked ever since you put it on."

"How can that be? It's meant to avert them!" Kaien scowled at the jewelry. "I was sure it worked without using blood, maybe I was wrong." He tapped his chin and eyed the box critically. "What are you holding there?"

"Perhaps it's best for you to unveil the box in private." Takuma issued hurriedly.

Alertly Toga grabbed the box and unlocked the lid. "Over my dead body. I sure as hell am not falling for that." He yanked at the opening, which refused to unwind.

"The security was tough for me too, heh-heh." Takuma looked away.

Kaien narrowly scrutinized the streets one more time and guided Yuuki toward his apartment. "Return the box to Yuuki." He told Toga sternly. "It was given to her and only she can unlock it."

Scoffing, Toga tossed her the item. "Where is that boy?"

Yuuki gulped loudly. "In the tower." She whispered fragilely. "He lost a lot of blood but he wouldn't admit it."

Toga's intent gaze made her bow her head apologetically. "Henh, weren't you trying to make him compromise?"

"Stop asking strange questions!" Kaien intruded, fixing a stare on the blond green-eyed vampire. "You are the grandson of Ichijo Asato, aren't you?"

Takuma nodded. "He sent me here."

"Strange to assume after he came to see Yuuki before only to hold back from coming today—the day we have an army of attacking Level Es. Yuuki's spell consumes magnificent energy and weakens over time. Instead of blood, he sends her a box," Kaien rubbed the side of his cheek, suddenly chuckling euphorically, "He should have just dropped by himself. After all, we would've loved to hear him in the council meeting!"

"He was obligated to other duties and thought a subordinate would do." Takuma stole a glance at Yuuki from the corner of his eye. "Kura—"

"Yuuki, hurry to my apartment before you get ambushed again." Kaien handed her a key. "Because of the surrounding dangers, you're off community service duty for today."

"What about the council meeting?" She inquired. "My presence is required."

"We'll figure something out." Kaien added quickly. "Go now safely."

Luckily she returned to the room and set the box cautiously on the coffee table in the living room. Staggering to her knees on the floor, she stared unenthusiastically. _What happened to him? _

* * *

Zero slashed the barrel across the vampire's bloody face, who slipped over the edge of the building and landed on the sidewalk in a smear of dust.

Kaito clocked his weapon before casting a glance at him. Judging by his sway, he knew hunting was the last thing Zero ought to be doing. "If you aren't gonna take the pills, I'll have to proceed to extreme measures."

"Heh." Zero turned away. "I'm fine." He spat.

Grabbing the back of his jacket, he shoved Zero on the wall. "You're someone who can't lose blood and act sane at the same time."

He would've retaliated but his vision disorientated. Clutching his head, Zero crouched against the wall. "Leave. Me…" He gasped.

He did take extreme measures to protect Zero from the humans in the city by locking him in prison. Toga leaned against the bars with a drained expression. "It's no use, Kaito," He murmured to the man hovering the main door of the prison. "His body has been rejecting the pills for a while. If it continues, his condition will overturn the regulations of our association. Not to mention, being a hunter he will be targeted too."

"Kaien wouldn't think so." Kaito countered, "He'd never push Zero away in his critical state."

"We'll have to inform the Research Facilities about the pills. That it doesn't work on all vampires." Toga removed himself from Zero's cellar. "Don't be a nuisance, Zero." He grunted at the panting boy shackled inside.

* * *

Kaien was frowning at Yuuki in the living room. She hadn't moved an inch from the floor. "Aren't you going to open the box?"

She looked up, "What happened to him?"

"Who?"

"The… Zer-o." She whispered uncomfortably.

"Ah," Kaien wandered in the kitchen to brew tea. "Toga and Kaito are taking care of him for now. After losing a large amount of blood, he is in need of pills—you know what pills I'm talking about?"

She peered over the couch, watching him move about the kitchen. "I heard about it from Ichijo-sama. The research has been successful so far. If the peace between humans and vampire society is to continue, the pills are necessary enablers. Do they work for Zero?"

His fingers pinched the handles of the cup rigidly. "Aren't they supposed to?" Kaien forced a smile over his shoulder. "I'm making tea, do you want some?"

Lamely, she turned to the box. "Yes, please. About this box..." Leaning forward, Yuuki brought it on her lap and debated the lock.

Kaien eyed the box suspiciously from the kitchen. _Why did he give it to her? _ "Take a look inside." He sauntered to the couch.

Her hands worked the locks, unraveling a spiral silver flicker through the metal and into her fingers. Kaien's eyes widened as Yuuki pushed open the lid. The gray small rod cushioned between crimson cloth was in fact a hunter's weapon. Her small hands reached inside the hallow gap to grasp the handle.

"Be careful, Yuuki!" Kaien rushed to her side. "It's a hunter's Weapon, vampires can't—"

She hissed at the electrocution stinging her fingertips. Helplessly, Yuuki glanced up at Kaien.

Kaien frowned at the crackling sparks that tensed from Yuuki's touch. His eyes flooded with fury and he ripped off his glasses. "Rarely vampires can wield Hunter Weapons. I assumed it'd repel you. Knowing Asato sent it for you, he might believe you can wield it."

She scooped the rod with the crimson clothing. Again flashes of fire fluttered under her hands, ripping through her palms and up her arms. Gasping, she dropped the rod on the floor. Kaien knelt to retrieve it for her. "But the old Kuran king had the ability to wield hunter weapons. Maybe you share similar traits?" He offered her the rod.

"But it will." Withdrawing, Yuuki shook her head, "It doesn't look like I can."

* * *

"I thought you left." He murmured to the running figure in his direction.

Out of breath, Takuma stopped on the stairs. "Kaname!"

Cool ruby eyes narrowed instantly, he replied, "Seems you accomplished your delivery."

"The rising sun is in the west!" Takuma breathed.

Kaname paused his moving feet to stare questionably at his closest confidant. "Ichijo." He regarded the milieu drifting in the scent of intermingling species.

"The imaginary scent you sensed a series of minutes ago, Kaname, you should take a look." Takuma alerted.

His eyes turned solemn as studied Takuma's disheveled attire. "Swamped in the scent of Level Es, humans and hunters, you had trouble rendering the parcel?" He tapped the trail of dust on Takuma's shoulder. "I wonder why you're heavily covered in the remains of dead vampires. Were you protecting something important?"

"Tell Aidou and Shiki to stop searching." Takuma lowered his head dejectedly. _I'm sorry, Kaname… It was jii-sama's doing._

* * *

**© Nur Misurr • ****Read & Review • ****Thank you!**


	3. Wakefulness

**Queen **

III

_Because it seems like he knows something. __Because there is a connection that needs to be divulged. __And because, I may be the only one who can..._

Kaien lowered the rod in Yuuki's open palms. She hissed in pain, but clenched the handle despite the burning sensation. "I—" Cringing in pain on the couch, Yuuki slung the rod on the rug, rasping. "I can't!"

Kaien knelt on floor ponderously and sighed. "I'm not the only one to notice your spell can be penetrated. It consumes more energy than you have."

"Oji-sama is helping me." Yuuki replied.

He sat up inquisitively. "Your…Uncle?"

She eyed the weapon. "He taught me how to create a force-field around myself to ward off vampires and humans alike."

"Weren't you sheltered by Asato?"

"Ichijo-sama took great care of me. I learned to master many spells with his help too. Occasionally, oji-sama visited me and promised that when I'm of age I'll live with him freely, without a boundary spells to hide my identity. He promised me no one would dare attack me again."

Kaien picked up the small rod. "That's right, the reason your family was ruined and why Artemis—a Hunter's Weapon came into a vampire's hand was from the battle eleven years ago."

"You've heard of it?" Yuuki looked up sorrowfully. "How my parent's died?"

"I regret to say, Yuuki," Kaien's eyes hardened as his fingers clamped the rod. "Artemis was one of the weapons used to kill your parent's. This very weapon was sent to you. It's almost cruel to hold the object that laid the fatal blow on your mother and father." Her soft gasping didn't break his resolve and he continued. "This weapon is lethal to fellow vampires. You must understand now that this being sent to you was so you can undermine a target."

She scowled. "Why would I want to kill someone?"

"Are you not rid of resentment for the one who started it all?" Kaien asked suddenly. The dropping of her gaze and averting of the face supplied him the answer he sought. "Your coming here was planned. Your possessing Artemis on your stay here against your will was planned! If Asato feels you deserve the weapon, then I hope you surely will wield it for his sake. Whatever objectives he decides to incur on you, I'll be the judge of its influence in my association and academy." With glaring eyes, he offered her Artemis. "No matter if you choose to oblige his tyrannical gambits, Artemis will be handy to you the most, depending on how you use it."

_Once upon a time, amidst a war in the Kuran family, Artemis was used to kill my parent's._

She clumsily prepared for the inevitable pain as her hands wrapped the handle and resisted dropping it like she had done before. Tears tickled from her ruby eyes but she held Artemis tighter, accepting the combustion of electric and fire coursing directly through her hands and into her body.

_It killed my parent's. Someday it may kill me too, but if I don't _try_ wielding Artemis, I won't be able to determine the reason it was given to me. _

From the corner of her minds eye, she beheld an ancient pair of heterochormic eyes, blue and crimson narrowed pointedly. _These eyes! _

'_It's not the weapon...But the intended. You know it. That you can surpass the resistance and make it your own.' _

Her eyes opened to stare at the instantaneous force writhing burning sensation in her hands subside. Yuuki widely gaped at the submissive weapon in her clutches. "Oji-san!" She murmured in shock, "What did I—"

Kaien was already walking back to the kitchen. "It's a good thing, isn't it, Yuuki? Use it wisely."

Stunned, she turned around to object. "But I don't want know how to use it."

Casually, Kaien poured tea in two identical cups before delivering them to the living room coffee table. "I'm sure you'll come to grips with it after a series of tries. Artemis evolves into a scythe in its ultimate form. It will move with your energy to reach your target, not too difficult."

Yuuki delicately held Artemis and flung her hand to the right. Kaien spurted tea over the table as the rod slid into an elongated shaft.

* * *

"Of course, she can." He chortled in the dark of the commodious room. Flinging the long strings of light hair backward, he tipped her neck sideways and licked the warm pulse beating feverishly under the skin. "Beneath the fair façade, the blood of her king streams in her body. Years of patient preparation, she has finally turned into my perfect little instrument. Fit for my enjoyment."

"Rido-sama," Asato bowed gracefully to the floor in front of his king. "I have sent the weapon. She will receive it soon." The sound of gulping circulated the room, a controlled shove of his arm and the maid collapsed unconsciously by Rido's shoes.

"She already received it." Rido informed melodically, "The link I share with her has strengthened perceptibly. She would've given up if I hadn't reached out to her. But now that Artemis is in her grasp, she can use it to fulfill her desires." Rido chuckled at the derisive stare from Asato. "She is a pureblood, the ravenous kind in the world. Don't you think she knows how to kill?"

"Yuuki-sama hasn't paid attention to eliminating vampires. She was always burdened to protect herself and maintain the spell you taught her."

"Killing is her nature." Rido smirked.

Asato climbed to his feet. "Why did you ask me to send Artemis?"

"She has bloomed. Keeping her distant can end here. Her exciting resemblance to Juuri, hm-hm-hm, she will fulfill my desires exceptionally. Judging by her liberation at the association, the president doesn't suspect her for the explosion."

"I sent the underling like you asked." Asato replied. "In exchange for your blood, he has sworn to do according to your will."

"Hm-Hm Hm." Rido grinned sinisterly. "Sending her to the association was a good idea. My ridiculous servant will try to sway her from her responsibilities if she roams in our society. The Hunters Association is ideal to keep her out of reach where it's limited to contact her in hunters vicinity."

"Kuran Kaname will meet the Hunters Association today."

A blue iris flashed in Asato's direction. "Then, you understand why I put Artemis in her disposal."

Asato swiftly nodded. "Yes, Rido-sama."

"At the time of the new social gathering, she will be weaker, in greater need of blood."

"Everything will go as you planned." Asato echoed. "Yuuki-sama hasn't received replenishment. Though her spell is penetrable, she will continue to keep her guard. Ultimately her lack of nourishment will drive her into a corner." Asato met Rido's hungry eyes. "At that moment, I will personally make sure to send her to you."

"Her hatred shimmers like daylight, brighter than ever. If she strikes now, she won't be accused. Only purebloods can oppose each other."

"How do you design the fray between Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama, whom she hasn't met for over a decade?"

"You've served me satisfactorily, Ichijo." Rido hummed, "Fusing drops of my blood in the human blood you gave her since she's been in my captivity, my memories, desires, wishes, and accomplishments—all encompass her. She doesn't explicitly remember the death of her family. Tampering with her mind and letting her live in the illusion of the murder—she will agree to what I tell her. A docile thing, isn't she?" He prided.

"You saved her from agony, Rido-sama."

"Agony…" Rido contemplated. "Heh-heh-heh, agony, thy name is Juuri. I can at last obtain what I desire for centuries. Juuri can no longer escape me."

"Yuuki-sama won't disobey you at all." Asato murmured, "And like you predicted the association is willing to help her. She will stay there for a quiet a time."

"Then be sure to retrieve her before the social ball."

"Yes, I will."

"Good little nephew you have there, very innocent and respectful to his grandfather…. Heh."

"Takuma will stand by watching Kaname like he is told." Asato confidently replied.

* * *

_It's getting late. _Yuuki glanced at the clock on the living room wall. Kaien had stepped out without telling her where he headed.

"It's dangerous out. Stay here, Yuuki." Kaien waved over his shoulder at the door.

She curled on the couch and closed her eyes. If the city attached to the association was protected like it was believed, the Level Es couldn't possibly cause damage. Majority of the humans had modified memories, various intermarried and started families with tamed vampires while others decided to help the association sanctify human cities from voracious vampires. If the pacifism were to continue, it needed stricter guidelines, but how in the world were the Level E vampires able to overcome the repellents around the association and city? They appeared invited it seemed…

'_Listen close, Yuuki, don't go anywhere…'_ His encouraging smile felt forced, causing an anticipation of peril settle heavily in her stomach. She didn't dare refuse his word.

Brushing her left cheek with the back of his hand, he sighed. _'Stay in this room and wait for me.' _He strode out and closed the door.

Raising her hand in midair, her lips quivered, tears dripped on her cold cheeks. _'Onii-sama…'_

_Don't go, onii-sama! Don't leave me here! _

Bolting up, Yuuki patted her freezing cheeks. Wearily sighing, she clenched the cushion seat under her thighs. "Onii-sama?"

_Nine years. I survived nine years without dreaming about him. _

Hungrily scanning the empty apartment, Yuuki sprinted to the door. Her hands braced the lock and she lingered for a moment. _'Stay in this room… Wait for me…'_

Shaking her head, she plunged open the door and marched out. _Get out of my head. I don't want to remember! _

* * *

Surprise stung his soft voice as he looked up astonished at the man. "Haruka… Just now, did the sword reach your heart?"

His smile didn't waver at the young boy in his arms. "It's ok. We know everything and still you never became our cute child? Even though…" His skin was brittle to the touch, cracking against the forceful wind and disintegrated altogether like flakes of soft pedals.

_Gone… _Kaname's fingers tingled from the lingering sensation of his otou-sama. _Haruka too…_

Growling he glared at the looming man two feet ahead. In the whirls of crimson substance, he remained vigilant of the boy grasping the hunter's sword. "Rido…" Kaname hissed as his blazing eyes narrowed, "Did Haruka cut your head off? Now if I use the hunters sword to destroy your ability of rebirth, the wound on your head will be the Death Wound." Murder sizzled fiercely in his crimson eyes. "If possible I wish to not kill you softly but because of Yuuki—"

"Hahahaha!" Rido cackled, joyously waving his arms about, "The pureblood princess—hm-hm-hmm….Will become _my_ sweetest sacrifice."

"Rido…_you!_" He charged the sword impatiently above the shoulders but felt his arms and legs freeze unexpectedly. _What is this?_ Kaname's eyes widened in shock.

"Look closely at the face of the blood-shedder." Rido whispered.

"Onii…Sama…" Trembled a voice behind Kaname. He swung alertly in her direction to find her held fast by the insect servants of Rido.

"Don't—" A single movement of his arm sent the servants to miniscule pieces in air. Their dusts flooded the region and decorated the top of Yuuki's head who trembled on her knees. Kaname steered toward Rido but the man leaped over him and stooped behind Yuuki, snaking a bloody hand around her narrow throat and clawed his nails into her skin. "Get that low-life hands off of Yuuki…!" Kaname snarled, clenching the sword handle tighter.

"Try and stop me." Rido chuckled excitedly.

"This was your wish and I shall make you disappear forever." Kaname spat under his breath.

"Do you dare point that sword at your darling princess?" Rido tilted Yuuki's face up. Shakily, she squinted her eyes shut. Averting was impossible as Rido forced her chin in Kaname's direction. "There… Look at him. That sword will drive you to your death one day."

"NO, no, NO!" She quivered insistently. "Onii-sama won't." Suddenly, she flapped her arms in an effort to fling away but Rido's arms restrained her insufferably against his person. "Let me go! Onii-sama—help me!" Yuuki screeched.

"What's the matter?" Rido pushed his nose under her ear, "Don't like your oji-sama?"

"Onii-sama! I'm scared!" She screamed.

The sword trembled from fury in Kaname's hand. "Release Yuuki." He breathed.

"The final blow can't be delivered by you either way." Rido smirked crudely. "Even without her in my arms, you can't kill me…hahahahahah!"

The approaching field of servants loomed on the side. Kaname glared at the malignant crew once and turned to Rido. He climbed to his feet with Yuuki in his arms. She wrestled in the pressure against her ribs that made breathing difficult. Her weary ruby eyes met Kaname's.

"No…" He darted forward. "Yuuki!"

"Onii-sama…" The corners of her eyes shrank and the slight movement of her mouth was another whisper justly for his ears. "Help me…"

_I told you to wait for me._

"I anticipate a battle in the future, when you've regained your original ascendency. In the meantime, I will delight in the richest Kuran blood." Rido gestured to the unconscious Yuuki. "My next sacrifice." His form altered into soluble state, carrying Yuuki along. Her face shimmered in specks of dust until it disappeared.

_I told you to stay there._ Kaname waited for the attacking league of servants. _Yuuki…I told you not to leave._

Takuma glanced nervously at Kaname's studious silhouette merging once again into the shadows of the sidewalk building. He was an expert in disguise and many abilities were limited to noble birth vampires unlike the purebloods, who could control any form of vampires. Several powers helped them surge force fields for protection, another ability he recently learned after meeting Yuuki who was borrowing power from Rido even though he wasn't physically near the association. Only a blood relation was necessary to borrow and exchange powers between purebloods.

"Kaname, can't you use your blood to track her?" He spoke for the first time during the endless walk. "You do share the same blood."

He had tried in the past. Whatever blocked her from sensing him in fact repelled him mentally and physically. The barrier fortified if she continued to drink Rido's blood. He sensed a long time ago Rido was trying to discourage contact between them. Focusing solely on Yuuki was no avail, he learned the hard way. In turn he needed to concentrate on Rido's _presence _in the association—the place he detested and wouldn't dare appear.

The store windows shattered across the street, causing Takuma to halt and stare as Kaname continued fleetingly through the shocked crowd of humans.

"Oh my god! What is that?" Gasped a pair of humans by Takuma.

"What happened?"

"All the glass broke!"

"How?"

An aching noose tightened around his dry throat, Takuma swallowed loudly and rushed after Kaname.

His ruby eyes scanned the running army of terrified humans. The front roof of the café on the street corner collapsed, followed by another stinging draft of chilly wind that shattered the windows. He had witnessed the destruction of fragile structures such as glass, furniture, walls, and mirrors before—anything within proximity would be shattered as a result of fury or uncontrollable emotion. The strange thing was that Takuma recalled only vampires had the ability to do it. To tackle mountainous buildings at once with stupendous force could only point at one type of vampire, a pureblood.

"Something's going on. Everyone get out of here!" Shrieked the humans. "We're being attacked!"

Resolutely, Kaname approached the café with Takuma at his heels.

"Can you tell?" Takuma asked desperately. "Something perturbing must've happened."

"We're headed in the correct direction." Kaname observed, eyeing the mall on the transversal corner with ample windows.

"Everyone, please, kindly clear the road." Called a voice from a microphone. "We are from the Hunters Association, please, clear the road!"

Kaname swarmed around as Kaien quickly approached the two. "You are here! Was it—"

"Not us." Takuma cut him short. "I beg to differ, we are gentlemen who can compose tactfully. We wouldn't dream of releasing our frustration in such endangering fashion!"

Kaname glared silently at the blond, who immediately retreated with a bow of his head.

"Uh, Kaname, why don't you stay for a while? There are things we need to discuss." Kaien gestured to the streaming humans departing the region. "This will be taken care of in no time. I think you can tell what force is behind this." The amusement in his eyes vanished, "And I think you know who has the power resembling yours."

Kaname's narrowed eyes skipped over the streets. "Why did an army of Level E attack the association today? Was it to sully my name and return to the association? Don't you suppose the city of Peace and Kurosu Academy is becoming the nest of bloodshed and crime between vampires and humans? How contradicting things have become."

"I knew you'd say something in the order," Kaien smiled emotionlessly. "But you already know who wants you to resign more than ever. After your return to the council."

"The council and I were never congenial." Kaname remarked. "The continuation of the war will only drag me to do the unthinkable..." He looked up at the darkening sky.

'… _Just fine ok? So don't make such a scary face, onii-sama.'_

'_I'll always be with you.'_

* * *

'_Yeah, if Kaname onii-sama is with me, no matter what happens I'll be ok.'_

Yuuki threaded her fingers into her hair. Groaning, her knees slumped harshly on the sea of broken glasses. _Stop…. Please. _

Another row of windows and bricks slammed against the alley walls.

"Ahhh!"

Startled, she gazed at the boy cowering on the glass floor and darted to his side. "I'm sorry!" Yuuki helped him up with shaking hands. "I'm trying to control my emotions but it—"

"Ah," He groaned at the large shard of glass piercing his leg. "It hurts!" He whimpered.

Helping him against the wall, Yuuki knelt to examine his leg. "It's all my fault." She ran her finger on the enticing trail of blood. A throbbing sensation coiled at the back of her throat. She looked up into his tearful eyes and guiltily looked away. "I wasn't paying attention." _So many humans got killed because of me that day._

"Ah!" Tears streamed along his cheek and throat.

"Don't move, please?" She straightened his leg, "I'll help you." The removal of the embedded piece was done with extreme caution. He struggled momentarily until she discarded the glass and touched the open tissue with her warm palm. Yuuki smiled at the teary boy. "Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"It hurts, it hurts, please!" He sobbed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

'_It's ok because I'm here, ok?'_

_ 'But—'_

She clenched her eyes shut as a spiraling pain pulsed through her head.

_'I'm definitely going to make sure, so that when Yuuki is scared I will always be there wherever you are.'_

Yuuki clasped her temple and turned her head away. _Stop, no more! Please._

"Please… Please… hurry!" Sobbed the injured boy. "It hurts."

Wiping her forehead on her shoulder, she turned back. "It's ok because I'm here, ok?" Yuuki blew on the wound and watched the tissue close slowly. "I'll make your wound go away, don't worry." She whispered soothingly. The treks of blood dripped on the floor and on her knee. Yuuki wiped away the last traces of warm blood.

His sobs silenced and he looked up in soft sniffles. "It...stopped hurting…"

Patting the skin, she lowered his leg on the floor. "There. Now go home and wash that off, ok?"

The boy smiled eagerly and nodded. "Thank you, onee-sama!" He sprang to his feet. "I won't forget your help!"

Steady footsteps crunched the broken glass of the alley. She looked away from the entrance to her right where he loomed sardonically. Piercing blue-crimson eyes narrowed on Yuuki's solemn expression. Her bottom lip quivered but she dipped her head shamefully, pressing her chin against her chest.

A long hand slid through her hair to lift her chin. "Hm-hm-hm." His eyes widened in amusement. "You aren't a vampire if you resist such fresh blood."

"But oji-sama forbade me to drink other's blood." Yuuki kept her eyes closed.

"Eternally obedient." His thumb feverishly brushed against her soft lips. "I favor obedience more than anything."

"I won't do anything to disappoint you, oji-sama." Yuuki whispered.

"Open your eyes and look at me." The ruby eyes that peered at him were dark, as if returning from a funeral. A smirk twisted the flat line of his mouth. "Your powers have weakened and you've been envisioning unusual things. Don't let it overwhelm you..." His fingertips trailed to the hidden pulse on the neck. "Should I seize you from the association?"

"But I'm," Her protest waned under his burning stare. Sullenly, she lowered her gaze, "If you wish, oji-sama."

"I will retrieve you in time, my jewel." He grinned. "Remember, nothing is possible without you."

"I will wait."

"I sensed your troubled mind because of your visions." Rido brushed back her hair, "Shall I erase your plaguing thoughts to help you rest?" Under the weight of his moving hand, she felt her eyelids drop and darken her world. The aching taste of remorse and guilt turned bland, into an empty black imaginary water drop. The tear falling out of her corner of her eye soaked the cuff of his sleeve.

Her head tipped back in her insensate state. Lifting her singlehandedly, he strode in to the streets and whisked within shadows to avoid scrutiny.

* * *

"Somehow, it quieted down." Kaien found himself frowning and blinked, catching himself off guard. "You were urgently tracing the source but, uh?" He watched Kaname hover the mouth of the dark alley. "What is it?"

He stepped over the pile of glasses and knelt. Gentle hands brushed the lingering warmth on the gravel. _Was it you?_

Takuma rubbed the dot of blood with his fingertips on the wall. "Fresh human blood, very young."

"A victim?" Kaien alertly scowled, "In this city?"

"Strangely the Level Es didn't attack humans. They retreated for now." Takuma studied Kaname's back and bowed head. "Now do you believe it? He kept her silent all this time."

Kaien lowered his glasses slowly. "Kaname, I request you come see me frequently. Even with your limited schedule, you must." He folded his arms and smiled handsomely. "If you agree, I'll let you see Yuuki."

Inertly, Kaname brushed his dark brow with a finger and swiftly turned. The whipping of his coat provoked the once lazy plates of glasses to elevate around him, aimed directly at the president.

Kaien pedaled back in trepidation. "You really don't joke." The glasses forked at him as he shielded himself with his arms. The shards unthreaded several portions of his coat, leaving his arms and elbows exposed from the cut clothes. The length of his hair had chopped significant inches. Kaien flushed dark red, "Don't be angry, Kaname-kuuun!" He waved anxiously, "Now, now, please!"

Another angry tide of glasses floated around Kaname.

Kaien stiffened and screamed. "She is in my apartment!" He could only watch the ruby eyes flicker with instant relief and desperation. Wordlessly, Kaname's figure warped into empty air. The gliding glass pieces splashed to the floor. Squawking, Kaien covered himself again.

Takuma rubbed the back of his head. "You should know by now," He wandered out of the alley with a pitiful stare toward the president. "He is intensely short-tempered. And you may wonder how he managed to persist searching for Yuuki for more than a decade."

Kaien cleared his throat and rearranged his stripped sleeves. "If he had only asked…"

"He was guaranteeing Rido-sama was the one putting the force field around Yuuki. Today it weakened gratefully, and it's Kaname's only chance to reach her before it reinforces."

"This all has to do with energy." Kaien followed. "The trinket I put on her wrist will also absorb her powers. She hasn't had nourishment yet and I can tell, daily her spell isn't getting any stronger." Kaien met Takuma's green eyes. "Come to my office, Ichijo-san, there are things your grandfather wants to do and you can't gallop with his plans like a moron. If you do, you will be in Kaname's way."

Takuma paled drastically. "I don't understand why jii-sama wants to hurt Kaname in the lowest ways. He has hurt enough."

"I know." Kaien murmured solemnly. "And I will do my best to bring the two together."

"So that's why Yuuki is under your care?"

Kaien covered his secret smile with a hand. "That's a long story. If you have time, I'll tell you one day. But Yuuki's stay in my city has more to do with the explosion at the Rouen Gala. She risked indictment if the culprit hadn't stepped forward. As a result, I'm obliged to keep her here for punishment—according to the Elders Council, Yuuki shouldn't be faced with charges and I've decided that it was simply a matter of 'being at the wrong place, wrong time'."

"In short, you purposely helped her and kept her here for the convenience of Kaname coming to speak with the Hunters Association and wanted to arrange their meeting?" Takuma predicted.

"To put it romantically, it had to be sudden and without Yuuki's knowledge!" Kaien hollered.

Takuma frowned at his shoes. "Why mustn't Yuuki know that Kaname is here?"

Kaien regarded the streets casually, adding with an air of somberness. "Her expression darkens when I mention him. The last thing we need at a time like this is Yuuki running away. But away from the vampire society, she can't get lost here. With Artemis mobile in her grasp, she will listen to her guardians diligently." Kaien gave Takuma a sidelong glance. "The time I talked about her parent's, she insisted I stop as if pushing away a dark, painful memory. To her, Kaname falls in the same category."

"He is using her." Takuma whispered.

Kaien halted. "Hmm?"

"Rido-sama." The name made his lungs heavy and breathing constraint. "Kaname's pacifism is honored by most council members but it's only an amount of time before they turn their back on him. Rido-sama and jii-sama will like that. If the leader of the pacifism movement is out of the way, Rido-sama can attain his desire to govern and create havoc amongst humans and vampires." Takuma shamefully hid his eyes. "Kaname knows already. But he will accept anything from Yuuki. Her devotion or hate, he won't stop her and he wouldn't have it any other way. The one person who can cleanly dismantle him is Yuuki. And Rido-sama wants it to be gruesome. Eventually, Yuuki is his tool that will submit her life to him."

"If you understand this much," Kaien glared, "Then why do you help the despicable Head of Elders Council?"

"Because." Takuma evenly met his eyes, "The reason all of us are like this is because of the purebloods."

* * *

The body lay motionless on the street. A wrecked ship in the middle of nowhere, sinking and oozing in the familiar crimson river. Her gliding footsteps stopped in the moonlight and the fall of her dark hair shadowed his shoulder when she bent forward to examine the harmless creature that had ceased living mere moments ago. If only she had arrived sooner and not been stuck in a lifeless dream where colors and faces disturbed her tragic reality.

Soft hissing tickled her sensitive ears. Her head straightened at the brisk movement. Raptly, she flung the silver scythe upon her springing assailant. Silk dust slipped on the floor on her right. Yuuki rose to her feet and turned, almost fleeing the gory scene.

"Too daunting?" Said the shadow by the trees in the park.

Her hand clasped Artemis tighter and her eyes glowed austerely in the blackness. "You're a hunter." She accused, "Couldn't you save him?"

Curiosity didn't provoke him to review the corpse on the sidewalk. Toga rested the rifle on his shoulder on his smooth march toward the pureblood. "I see the weapon accepted you. How did you learn to use it?"

"Oji-sama." Yuuki rubbed her bottom lip in contemplation. Briefly she lay asleep in the halls of the council building and woke up at the exhilarating scent of blood. Artemis was at her side and to her extreme surprise it had been turned into an enormous scythe, suitable to harm anyone within proximity. She acknowledged it was her uncle's encouragement and putting it to use had been easy.

"Your scent has changed." Toga's assessing eyes fell to her grip on Artemis. "Do I have to lock you in the cellars like that good-for-nothing cute kid of mine because you can't control your hunger?"

"I'm not a fiend." She rebuked silently.

"Hmph." Toga smirked, "Then I'd really hold a grudge against you, little girl." He strode to the dead body and nudged it with a boot.

Scaling shadows dripped across the walls of the council building. Movement tugged breezes from the corners of the courtyard. Looping over the trees, the pair steered above the deserted road and landed in the shelter of an apartment roof.

"Ah, so you recently moved here, Yamagachi-san?" Toga flipped through the wallet, "Shame to die so soon. Too bad…" He dipped a finger in the warm crimson puddle. "You were guiding them into the council house. Once your part is done, I'm afraid, you're as good as nothing." He kicked the head and scoffed.

"You knew him?" Yuuki asked.

Toga slung the rifle off his shoulder. "Little princess, wandering at night lures them to our dungeon." He loaded two bullets and clocked the gun. "Guess this means you're also helping them come here." Toga aimed the rifle at her, spitting repugnantly. "I hate your kind. Every last one…"

Stiffening, she stepped back. "Toga-sama." Yuuki kept Artemis to her side. "You've got it all wrong, I—!"

"What's wrong, princess?" He smirked coldly. "Still sticking to your fake pacifist role? Our city is in no need of defectors. You see, it's easy to use the weak and fun and discard them whenever you choose. You probably haven't even realized your nature yet but let me remind you—regardless of what Level you are, you're all...Filthy." His finger set grimly on the trigger.

"I'm not their accomplice! I don't know why they are here!"

"Oh yea?" Toga tsked. "What is it, aim for the heart or a good shot to behead you so you never come back?"

Artemis burned her hand. Her vision blurred with tears. "I haven't…haven't…"

_"Yuu …ki—"_

Hot tears moistened her cold cheeks and chin, but even the silhouette under the hooded trees felt imaginary like the voice that made her heart skip a beat. _Who said it?_ Her eyes targeted the shadow behind the tree trunk. _The voice calling my name endearingly... _

_ BANG—BANG! _She turned back at the time of the roaring bullet raking past her hair and shoulder, piercing the sequestered vampire that frizzled to dust with a groan.

"Pests." Toga muttered, clocking his gun again and set the barrel over Yuuki's head. "Duck or I'll really blow your head off—_BANG!"_

She dropped to the floor at the echoing bullet. There was another pound of dust falling to the ground from the aperture.

_"You're alive, Yuu-ki… You're safe…"_

She glared at the breezing trees. _Who is that? _

"Quit day dreaming and giddy up." Toga barked. "Stay close to me tonight. They are drawn to you because you're weak."

"I have Arte—"

"Then use it and make my work easier. Get rid of the shit stinking up the city." He grunted and raised a brow, "But don't get caught, understood? You're still in our custody and you have hours of service to complete—no slacking off tomorrow!"

Hurriedly, she followed him out of the courtyard, whipping her head back once in a while at the dark trees. "I…" She clenched her teeth determinedly. "There is someone watching me."

He pretended not to hear but his sour grumble made her wince. "Conceited purebloods…"

"I'm serious!" Yuuki glanced awkwardly over her shoulder.

"Don't tell me I gotta hold your hand?"

"I never hunted vampires before."

"Mayyybe." Toga scanned the park, "Your prey is waiting for you." Effortlessly, he shoved the rifle at the shadowed park and shot in every direction possible.

Yuuki watched in pure disapproval and remarked when he began striding away. "That was reckless. What if you shot a human?"

"Don't worry, little girl, vampires are the one that need to watch out. Our arsenal is not dangerous to humans. Same goes to your reaper-like-thing." He gestured clumsily at Artemis. She remained quiet like a shadow for several minutes. Toga glanced skeptically at her bowed head. "Say, what do you think of the mosquito?"

She looked up, dumbfounded. "Mosquito?"

"That good for nothing blood-sucker, heh."

Emptily, Yuuki stared at the swaying trees in the distant.

"Is he mean to you?" Toga wondered in slight curiosity.

"No. You should feed him."

"So you're aware of his condition?"

"His heartbeat, I hear it often. Whatever you're doing for him is useless. It's the base craving for blood, any type of blood not necessarily of the one who turned him into a vampire. If you don't supply soon, he won't be able to distinguish the error in drinking blood from victims." Yuuki bit her lip. "You know already."

His stared stonily at the street lights. "The Vampire Hierarchy was ingrained to your head. Must be easy to be at the top, considering how fast he'll plummet to Level E."

Her knuckles blanched under the pressure of her clammy grip around Artemis. "Toga-sama let me offer you some advice, Zero is at his limit. Do you want to know why Level E's haunt every living creature?"

Toga stopped and swung around, "His enzymes are confused."

"Please, this is for his sake," Yuuki whispered, "He won't do it for hunger but to escape what he has become. Drinking blood is the outlet from the horror of his reality and will calm his mind."

He smirked thoughtfully at the ground. "Convince him to drink blood."

"Eh?"

"That idiot rejects blood, he curses himself for wanting any." Toga admitted and pointed the rifle handle at Yuuki. "If you convince him, I'll do anything to get you out of this dump and close your case. And… More. Whatever—name it."

"You've tried hard it sounds."

"He's a stubborn dog howling in my ear every living second—and I want to put him down."

_That's an awful metaphor. _Yuuki wisely kept her silence.

"He is a pain in the ass and if he dies before me, I'm never forgiving him."

"His ear must be itching right about now."

* * *

Kaien ushered them inside the apartment, sneaking glances at the empty hallway before locking the door. "Only the two of you, did you meet someone on the way, Yuuki?"

She closed Artemis and quietly removed her shoes. "No. Toga-sama asked me to help him kill Level Es."

"She's got a lot of work ahead of her." Impulsively, Toga rubbed the back of her head, "But she'll get the hang of it."

"Yuuki, your seat one day in vampire society will require you to lead vampires, not kill them." Kaien reminded, "Didn't I tell you not to leave the apartment?"

She looked away quickly. "I, uh, needed fresh air. I went for a walk."

"Hmm." Kaien stroked his chin, "With Zero-kun staying overnight at the Hunters Association, I guess this means I have to look over you tonight!" He clapped gaily, "For our first time, what do you want to do together?"

Toga whacked the back of his head, annoyed.

Disconcerted, she walked to her current room. "Sorry, but I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep. Good night."

He looked a little hurt but nodded. "Oh ok! If you wish." Kaien turned around to scan the living room hopelessly. "I can catch up on some reading, perhaps. Let me know if you nee—" _SLAM. _Kaien gloomily gaped at her locked bedroom door, howling in his hands. "Awh, I have a feeling she doesn't like me!"

"She was stalked all evening, give her some space." Toga started back to the door.

"Was there anything unusual?"

"No." He undid the lock.

"Did someone follow you?"

"Level Es." Toga clenched his teeth impatiently. "Spill it!—_Smack!" _

Kaien rubbed the back of his head. "I met someone."

Toga instantly reverted to the door. "What's that got to do with me? Meet whomever—date whatever! I don't care."

"Not like _that!_ What do you take me for?"

"_You_, Kaien…are…a questionable entity."

"Peh. I'm not touched." Kaien spat. "I asked Kaname-kun to come over!"

Toga's hand fell from the door lock. "The Kuran prince… Here?"

Kaien discarded his glasses on the coffee table. His legs trembled next to the couch and he sank tiredly, rubbing his aching temples. "I want to clear the misunderstanding and impertinent distance between the two. She was locked away for years, hidden from the truth."

Toga smirked humorlessly. "If he didn't do it, then why was he on trial for five years?"

"The Elders Council wanted to ruin him completely." Kaien glared blackly at the ceiling, "Holding a grudge against him for years and twisting Yuuki's memories—she doesn't know a thing about the reality of her parent's death. They were killed, yes, but not by Kaname!"

"Did she tell you?"

"She was under Asato's care. Surely he filled her head with various illogical scenarios."

"He was here to discuss the case of the Gala today. She'd have eventually seen him."

Kaien threw his head back and rumbled with laughter. "Hu-Hu-huuu! The Level E attack was well timed, don't you think? If it never happened, Yuuki'd have confronted Kaname by now." His smile turned bitter. "Almost like someone had the upper-hand at diverting their meeting."

"If it's Asato…"

"Toga," Kaien regarded his comrade, "Have you taken a good look at the Level Es? Don't they reek of the similar blood as Genki in our cellars?"

"We are on to the same thing." Toga's eyes gleamed.

"One bite of Yuuki's blood would be treason and an attack is calling for death. They are after something else."

* * *

_3 months have gone by…_ Yuuki slashed the leering vampire out of her way. The cowering students of Kurosu Academy looked up fretfully.

"Thank you!" The students bowed deeply, "You saved our lives!"

She returned the gesture. "Be careful of the Level Es."

"We will!" They darted toward the campus in a hurry. "Thank you!"

Watching them disappear past the entrance gates of the school made her heart sting with longing. Of course home schooling was different. She was taught by some of the strictest and intelligent vampires that had a part in the developing of history centuries ago. Yuuki let the blades of Artemis retract.

_I feel I can live here freely._ She blended in the streets with the humans.

_This city is different than the ones in vampire society. All of the vampires here are tamed and regulated from drinking human's blood unless an agreement is established. _Heading into the homeless shelter, Yuuki pulled off her hood, put Artemis aside and made her way into the back rooms to retrieve her apron.

"Oh, Yuuki-chan!" Yori hailed from the tables.

"Sorry, I came a little late." Yuuki apologetically bowed.

"No, don't worry." Yori leaned over the counter to whisper in her ear. "As long as your bodyguard doesn't know, right?" She playfully nudged her shoulder.

Yuuki began changing the food trays. "He is not my bodyguard. He was sent from the association to monitor how I do my work."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Yori dumped steaming curry in a plate. "It's his job to _watch_ you."

Yuuki cringed, "Yori-chan, please."

"I'm guessing you don't want to work here much longer." Yori observed her working hands intently.

"Yes. Because I _want_ to do more." Yuuki slammed the spoon in the tray fiercely. "I was assigned to help the children at the shelter, at the hospital, and recently Zero and I went to work at Kurosu Academy—gah! There _just _isn't enough time to do everything!"

Yori blinked at her serious expression. "You really have a humanitarian streak, princess. Well!" She shrugged, tipping the ladle to her ear, "Royalty do need to devote their time to the people. It's only right to feel this way."

"More curry!" Shouted a large man behind the counter.

"I was once accused of killing humans in an explosion. What's so humanitarian about me?" Yuuki poured the food in his bowl and watched him march back to his table.

"But _I_ know you don't have the heart to kill people." Yori stated.

"I think you trust me too much."

Yori scrunched her face. "I do, don't I?" She giggled and tipped Yuuki's chin up. "But I can read you easily."

Blushing, Yuuki pulled away. "Please, _Yori-chaaan._"

"What?" Yori snorted, "My mother fell in love with a man who said, I can see people's atma. Yours is actually very warm and tender, like a cute puppy. Even when my mother tried to hide his true identity, I knew he was a vampire beforehand."

Yuuki watched her in astonishment, "Were you ok with the arrangement?"

"I was!" Yori grinned, "He made my mother happy. Although, we don't get to see him often, he is a kind vampire."

_A vampire who is kind…_ Something in her heart stirred and popped. She bit her lip. _I hate this feeling._ Yuuki released the spoon.

"And your bodyguard isn't too bad." Yori murmured in Yuuki's ear. "He may act cold, but they way he looks at you is something else."

Yuuki looked up from her daze. "What do you mean?"

"I can sense it," Yori thrust a finger at Yuuki, "Something is rousing between you two. Deny it now and regret it later!" Triumphantly she swung her arm around Yuuki's shoulders, "Trust me, I can 'read' people and your body guard's-"

"Can I get some food please?" Requested a timid customer.

"Ah, yes, sorry." Yuuki helped the woman with food.

During break, Yori glanced at Yuuki from the corner of her eye. "Why don't you enroll at Kurosu Academy?" They were standing at the back of the food shelter, at the entrance of the alley, watching the passing cars. "I've been volunteering at the shelter for a year, Yuuki-chan, what do you think? We can work and go to school together."

Her grip around her coffee compressed, branding her fingers on the tin. "I-" She stared at Yori's honest brown eyes and glorious smile. _What have I been doing?_

Yuuki glared at the gravel. _These few months while doing community service, living with a smile on my face with Kaien oji-san and going on patrol with Zero… _

She pressed a hand on her rapid beating heart. "It's a good idea, Yori-chan."

_Right now, I feel like I can live here forever. With Kaien oji-san, Yori-chan and even tolerate Zero's rudeness. _"I'll consult oji-san, I think he'll approve."

_Yet…_ Her fingers knotted on the collar of her jacket. _My heart feels like it will burst._ The coffee can slipped out of her hands and rolled across the gravel, splashing the matter on her shoes and pants. She didn't react at first, if it weren't for Yori's concerned hissing and briskly swatting the stain.

"Why did you drop it? Huh?" Yori frowned at the empty expression on Yuuki's face. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry." Yuuki darted into the alley. "I need to clean the stain."

"Just go ins—"

"Please, don't be concerned about me." Yuuki smiled peacefully over her shoulder. "I'll be ok."

Yori scowled as she dodged her tearful gaze. "You liar." She spat, watching Yuuki turn at the alley-corner. "You're not ok. You haven't been ok at all, lately."

_I hate this feeling. I'm full to the brim. _She strode briskly across the street, head bowed to avoid spectators. _These last few months, I've been lying. _She brushed away her miserable tears. _But the dreams do not stop. I haven't heard from oji-sama yet. I've been trying to evade it for a while but I can't anymore… _Yuuki turned into a street and leaned against the wall, flinging her arm to mute her sobs.

_Yuu…Ki…_

Her breathing hitched, Yuuki slumped to the floor, pressed on the wall. _That… voice!_

Bowing her head in her arms, she trembled. _Oji-sama, what is it you want me to do? _ Her hand slid onto the cool appendage in her pocket. _I've been waiting. You said, you'd get me out of here soon, but when? _Quivering, she pressed her fingers to her warm lips.

"I'm so stupid." Rubbing her eyes dry and looked up at the sky. Her eyes didn't hurt against the sunlight anymore. Yuuki scrutinized Artemis intently. _Oji-sama, come quick…_

A soft rustling boomed from the rubble across the yard. Steadily Yuuki regarded the calm milieu, detecting nothing out of the ordinary. Her gaze fell on the slithering dark shape emerging from the pile of rocks.

"Why is it," Yuuki smiled, "That you always know where I am?"

The dog stopped to sniff and approached her quietly.

She welcomed him in her arms and held him tightly against her chest. "Ever since I healed your wounds two months ago, you follow me every where I go." Yuuki rested her cheek on the dog's pate. "Thank you."

_If you don't get me out of here, oji-sama, I won't ever want to go back._

Kaien stood stifled in the presence of the creature. He rubbed the corner of his eye, "Yuuki, are you sure about roaming the city with the…dog?" He tilted his head at the stark black coat glistening in the light. "He seems healthy but taking a stray—"

"He is attached to me." Yuuki informed, playfully running her fingers across his coat.

_Appears she doesn't suspect a thing. _Kaien cleared his throat. "Bizarre, don't you think? For the dog to be solely attached to you?"

"Oji-san!" Yuuki frowned, "I saved him, so I'm certain he considers me his caretaker now."

"Then you've considered the role with interest?"

"I… guess, yes." Yuuki smiled at the dog. "Can he stay with me?"

Kaien turned on his heel. "Evidently, my decision is of no importance. You've made up your mind already." He stiffened. "Why aren't you at the community center? You're supposed to be working."

"I." She ducked, "I skipped, tehee."

"You skipped to come see _me_?" He hugged her tightly, "Oh Yuuki! You're so sweet!"

"Num..." She shoved away. "You have the wrong idea. I was on break and I met _him, _and I didn't want to go back."

"So." Kaien's observing eyes narrowed. "You came with an ulterior motive?"

"Well, I was-" Yuuki blinked, her cheeks reddened, "I'm getting accustomed to daylight and working at the shelters. The city is not strange anymore, plus, I have my own pet, and I made a friend. I was thinking, if…if… Zero wouldn't mind and if it was ok with you… I…."

"Yes, yes?" He nodded eagerly. "I'm listening!"

"Let me attend Kurosu Academy!" Yuuki screamed. The dog's ears twitched at her loud tone. Apologetically, Yuuki rubbed its pate. _"Sorry, boy, I felt very pressured."_

Kaien stared blankly, "Did you…Just…?" He whipped off his glasses. "Kurosu Academy?" His chest tightened. "_My _school?"

"Along with my community service, will it be a problem to attend the school?"

"I'd like to say," He squinted his eyes, "You've made me extremely happy!" Trembling shoulders and eyes downcast, he rubbed his forehead, "Yuuki-ki-ki-ki…."

"Oji-san…" She paled. "Are you—"

Tears spurted out of his eyes as he screamed, "You made my dream come true! _Yuuuuukiiiii-chaaaaan!_" Bawling, he clung to her desperately, "I have always wanted you to stay with me, and now—_now_—you want to attend my academy too! Yuukiiiiii-chaaan!"

_Juuri would be so proud, if only she could see! _

Struggling in his embrace, Yuuki kept her head averted. "Oji-san, please, don't hold me too tight! I can't…" She gasped, "Let me go!"

"Please, accept my fatherly love, Yuuki-chan!"

"No, thank you." Yuuki flung back.

He sputtered helplessly. "Yu-yu-yu-Yuuukii-chan!"

"And stop crying, you're a grown man." She returned to the front door, "I'm meeting Zero to go on patrol."

"Take Artemis with you." He studiously rose to his feet, automatically composed.

"Yes, we'll be back soon."

As Yuuki departed, his gaze transferred to the immobile dog in the hallway. Kaien eyed the animal critically. "I requested you over but not in this form."

The dog blinked in silence as Kaien turned his back.

"You may have predicted my intentions. I admit no fault, and I only wanted to help, but noticing you like this, can I assume you're hesitating because of her reaction? Or is there something else." He glanced over his shoulder. "Kaname?"

* * *

In the thicket of the night, he strolled the somnolent streets that was inundated by humans during the day. As was inherent of vampires, many refrained from wandering in the sun. Takuma's strides slowed and he made another turn toward the grass field. He was not out of breath, but he found himself panting at the sight of Kaname's outline amidst the dark trees.

Ever since learning Yuuki's location, he hadn't been able to leave the city.

"He wanted you to meet her." Takuma started, "Why don't you?" _Instead of tormenting yourself in the dark, like you've always done, now is your chance._

Kaname shifted a shoulder and turned his head to scrutinize Takuma. His ruby eyes weren't calm but feral crimson. One review of the cool and composed pureblood, Takuma felt his lungs constrict with ache. "Kaname, you… can't!" He reached for his arm but weakened instantly, "I'm sorry, don't mind my impulsiveness but you…"

_You are already starved. _

"She is guarded by the association," Kaname whispered, glaring at the birds latched on to the trees.

"Spies." Takuma growled, "What are they doing here?"

"Now that Rido is aware I know her location, he is daring me to make a move."

Takuma stepped toward Kaname worriedly. "If you don't seize her, Rido-sama will take her away again."

"You asked why I don't go to meet her?" Kaname's eyes turned piercingly red and immersed with sorrow, "Now that I've seen her, I long to touch her. If I meet her, I'll do something deplorable. She is not ready for me."

"Give her a chance, Kaname." Takuma persisted, "Trust her to accept you."

He chuckled, "How caring of Rido. He has put her at a place where I'd see her, knowing I can't reach her."

"But you mustn't keep waiting in the dark."

_Waiting? _ Kaname closed his eyes. "Yes, waiting." He could almost feel tears seep at the corner of his lashes. _Yuu… Ki._

* * *

She gazed at the looming trees in the distance.

"Stop spacing!" Zero alerted, adding more bullet in the Bloody Rose, gaze planted on her profile.

Her fingers clamped the rail as she leaned over to inspect the distance between her seven story elevation and the ground. Was she a vampire hunter? Her service was ample and many Level Es were drawn to her scent. They were a menace to humans. After witnessing countless attacking kids, she decided to be useful to help minimize them, with Zero's help, of course.

"Doesn't the city have a barrier?"

"There is, but if barrier is potent, all vampires will be as good as dust." Zero moved his back. "Including tamed ones."

Her eyes lanced the center of his back and tuned to the leaping heartbeat tucked deep in his chest. _Zero still hasn't consumed blood. _Yuuki exposed Artemis to the night. _Even now, his heart beats irregularly. _

She was becoming accustomed to the sound but a growing uneasiness made conversation awkward. Yuuki sternly preceded him and leapt over the stairway to the second floor. _My presence must frustrate him. _She scanned the halls thoroughly. A faint movement cut a leaf from a branch on the left, Yuuki held her breath.

Zero shot over the banister from above Yuuki and shoved the inscrutable shadow from reaching her. Artemis transformed and pierced into the vampire, reducing him to dusts. Zero reached over in time to grab a rail. She hurriedly clutched his arm to help him up.

"I'm fine." Zero yanked his arm out of her grip.

Yuuki recoiled obediently, "Oh, ok." Creating distance was the only way they could work together. Yet every now and then, she would wonder how much pain his body was under. If he admitted desiring her blood, she wouldn't be surprised. Yuuki gasped under her breath.

_I need to stop thinking about it already. He rejected my blood before. _ Slowly, she looked over her shoulder at the silver-haired.

His gaze turned threatening. "What?" Zero snapped.

Yuuki moved away from the rail toward him, "Zero." She balanced Artemis on both hands, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

He whipped his head away. "Don't pester me."

"Like you, I need blood too." Yuuki murmured softly.

He seemed surprised at her admission. "Why are you—"

"Isn't it better to have a blood-bond to understand each other's need?"

Zero's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't try to hide it."

"Shut up." Zero raised the gun, "Or I'll shoot you."

"How will you react after you see my blood when you shoot me?"

His brows furrowed, "Kuran Yuuki, using your blood unlawfully, I won't allow it."

"It's your choice." She whispered, pulling Artemis higher, "Blood is thick. Don't you think it'll be fitting for us both?"

"I don't know what's gotten into your head." Zero muttered. Her lips tightened, and her eyes were almost bewitching in the dim light, Zero stepped back.

"If I cut you, you'll lose blood and have no choice but to take mine."

He was willing to sidestep but felt himself submit, waiting for the strike. The blade sharply sliced a body of fluid. He felt substance moisten his shoulder and neck. Yuuki whipped Artemis at the second vampire hanging over Zero and beheaded it singlehandedly. A snickering one grabbed her shoulder. Zero's bullet snapped the pale hand in two.

Yuuki backed away, glaring at the shadowed ceiling. "Why so many?"

"This building is the backbone of the insects." Zero drew Yuuki to his side stiffly.

She felt his hand tremble on her sleeve. Slapping his hand away, she glared. "I was serious."

His face darkened, "Kuran," He hissed without moving his lips, "You should really learn to shut up." _Bang! _Another vampire dripped to dusts at their feet.

* * *

**© Nur Misurr • Read & Review • Thank you.**


End file.
